El Superhombre
by Blackie Blues
Summary: "El hombre superior se distingue del inferior por la intrepidez con que provoca la desgracia... y los débiles y malogrados deben perecer... Y además se debe ayudarlos a perecer." Porque la concepción de fortaleza en un mundo donde los más fuertes no son humanos, es ser todavía más inhumano que ellos. (Post Androids Saga, violencia. Eventualmente Majin Buu Saga y -Slight- Pairing).
1. Prólogo

**_"El Superhombre"_**

* * *

 ** _Prólogo._**

* * *

Silencio, mucho silencio.

Demasiado.

Y el frío… aquel frío de impredecible marea, olas de un mar eterno y cambiante a través del transcurso de las horas de inconsciencia.

Sólo que la inconsciencia, en algún punto, se había acabado por trocar en un estado semiinconsciente de irrealidad que le pintaba ante los ojos ciegos una sucesión de imágenes tan rápida que le estaba costando mucho hacer un todo de semejante vorágine arrolladora.

 _"¡Pisa a fondo, hermana!"_

Y las voces, las voces de dos personas que conocía… o quizás había conocido en otra vida diferente haciéndose eco en lo profundo de sus memorias.

 _"Siempre es lo mismo. Odio conducir… a mi hermano le gusta gastar el depósito de combustible y las reservas de energía eléctrica de las placas solares hasta las últimas consecuencias dando vueltas por ahí inútilmente. Ni siquiera lo hace por presumir. Es un inmaduro..."_

Recordaba algo… un viaje muy largo… una escopeta recortada sobre la espalda, para dar el pego básicamente… nunca había disparado más allá de los conejos y las sabandijas mutadas que reptaban por la parte trasera de la casa, alimentándose de los toneles de basura de aquel sitio perdido en el culo de la civilización… cada día de su miserable existencia atendiendo las mesas de aquel bar de mierda donde vendían queso curado, hamburguesas del supermercado precalentadas, vino presumiblemente de cultivos híbridos y memorias flash reproducibles con un elenco de canciones _country_ cutres a más no poder… salir de aquel pueblo de mierda… alternar con los chavales de la gran ciudad…

 _"Escuchad y os diré lo que es el superhombre. El superhombre es el sentido de la tierra. Que vuestra voluntad diga: sea el superhombre el sentido de la tierra. ¡Yo os conjuro, hermanos míos, a que permanezcáis fieles al sentido de la tierra y no prestéis fe a los que os hablan de esperanzas ultraterrenas! Son destiladores de veneno, conscientes o inconscientes. Son despreciadores de la vida; llevan dentro de sí el germen de la muerte y están ellos mismos envenenados. La Tierra, está cansada de ellos: ¡muéranse pues de una vez!"_

El superhombre…

 _"Ya está otra vez recitando a Nietzsche. Se piensa que por haber leído un par de libros sobre el existencialismo y saberse de memoria las chorradas de la Metafísica Aristotélica es más inteligente que nadie. Dios, pásame la botella, necesito un trago…"_

La primera vez que se había bebido un cubata había acabado con un pedo monumental… y la primera vez que se había fumado un cigarrillo se había puesto a toser como si no hubiera un mañana y aquellos dos… los hermanos de ojos azules, se habían echado a reír.

 _"Joder, ¿y tú trabajabas en un bar de carretera? Es ver para creer."_

Él había sido sarcástico, culto y al mismo tiempo increíblemente rudo… de ideas fijas, una fuerza de voluntad de hierro… peligrosamente guapo como lo son todos los chicos malos de su edad…

 _"No le hagas caso. Mi hermano va aquí de machito repelente pero luego es más tonto que barrer las escaleras hacia arriba. Dale un par de cuencos de Lo Mein con tofu y se queda más suave que un guante."_

Ella, por el contrario… si bien agresiva y también con un sentido del humor ciertamente muy poco reconfortante… había sido más tranquila, más conversacional… Y del mismo modo, como un reflejo en el frío espejo de los ojos de su hermano, tan guapa como peligrosa.

Nunca había tenido una amiga antes y gracias a ella había pasado de paleta de provincias a vestirse y peinarse con estilo.

 _"Quítate eso. ¿Quién lleva pañuelo y trencitas con diecisiete años? ¿Acabas de salir de preescolar o qué?"_

Un par de escaparates rotos después y ya había comenzado a parecer alguien.

 _"El hombre superior se distingue del inferior por la intrepidez con que provoca la desgracia…"_

 _"Deja a Nietzsche de una vez y ayuda. Estos bidones no se cargan solos, ¿sabes?"_

Y dormir a la intemperie sobre sacos de dormir en la parte trasera de la camioneta… y ducharse con mangueras e ir al lavabo en las gasolineras del camino… coger todas las bolsas de patatas fritas y sándwiches de pollo con ensalada que le apeteciera apuntando al cajero con la escopeta y sin pagar…

Había sido un año estupendo.

Sin embargo.

 _Sin embargo…_

 _"¡¿Qué coño haces?! ¡Reduce la velocidad, imbécil, reduce la velocidad!"_

Aquella noche…

 _"… los débiles y malogrados deben perecer: artículo primero de nuestro amor a los hombres. Y además se debe ayudarlos a perecer…"_

 _"¡Corta el rollo! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡Reduce la velocidad te digo! ¡No debí haberte dejado conducir!, ¡te creces al volante, maldita sea!"_

Dos siluetas en la penumbra, las luces delanteras del coche reventadas de un encontronazo anterior con la policía… Y luego el ensordecedor chirrido de los neumáticos al pegar el volantazo. Un fugaz lapso de pánico, una momentánea sensación de ingravidez y la camioneta metiendo una vuelta entera de campana cuesta abajo por la cuneta.

Un abrazo de cristales rotos al salir despedida por el cristal delantero, abrasiones en la piel, la ropa nueva a hacer puñetas, el pelo desordenado lleno de cristales y de sangre… tanta… tanta sangre…

Y luego una Eternidad de silencio.

 _"14, 15, sacad a ésos dos críos del vehículo. En cuanto a la otra…"_

Nadie lo sabía, no había tenido que usarlo prácticamente desde que les había conocido… pero así como había seres humanos que con los siglos desde la última guerra nuclear habían desarrollado mutaciones tales como un tercer ojo o similar, también había otra clase de mutaciones… ocultas a la vista.

Y si alguien descubría una cosa semejante, te trataban de monstruo y te perseguían con piedras. Así había sido más o menos cómo había acabado muchos días y kilómetros al Sur por la carretera hasta que había conseguido aquel empleo de mierda donde le tocaba servir a moteros borrachos que, en cuanto te descuidabas, te querían tocar el culo…

 _"¡¿Qué diablos…?!"_

Pese al golpe contra el parabrisas y las postreras magulladuras y cortes, todavía no había estado lo bastante herida como para caer en la inconsciencia.

 _No me toques…_

 _"De modo que… es eso. Una mutación interesante y poco habitual, pero a su vez muy poco desarrollada. 13, tráela aquí."_

 _No me toques…_

Aquella mala bestia… apenas si le había logrado hacer un rasguño cuando la había alzado colgando por un tobillo lo mismo que un gorrino balanceándose prendido por un garfio en el matadero.

 _"No te preocupes."_

 _No me toques…_

 _"Yo te mejoraré."_

 _No me toques._

 _"Serás, junto con los nuevos androides biomecánicos, mi proyecto más sofisticado."_

 _¡No me toques!_

 _"En primer lugar, sustituir la estructura vertebral por algo mucho más resistente sería quizás lo ideal…"_

 _¡NO ME TOQUES!_

Notando la marea subir… la marea de emociones largo tiempo adormecida, un súbito chispazo eléctrico reventó la fuente de alimentación y el filtro que oxigenaba y mantenía el líquido del tanque en permanente movimiento dejó de funcionar.

La criatura suspendida en mitad de aquel líquido amniótico artificial se revolvió una, dos… y hasta tres veces en que se le abrieron los ojos con violencia y, medio cegada por el entorno líquido en el cual se hallaba sumergida, trató de zafarse de la cantidad ingente de cables que la sujetaban arriba y abajo del cilindro transparente.

Tras aquello maniobró hacia delante y comenzó a golpear sistemáticamente con los puños el cristal blindado que la separaba del exterior entretanto mudos gritos traducidos en racimos de burbujas subían a la superficie cada vez con mayor desesperación.

Sus gritos mudos, su repentina sensación de asfixia, su ceguera parcial y su limitada movilidad se sumaron a su pánico y, prontamente, una oleada inmaterial de pulsiones comenzó a vibrar dentro del tanque hasta que el cristal comenzó a resquebrajarse.

Primero la más leve de las grietas, después una auténtica tela de araña de vidrio acuchillado hasta que la propia presión del líquido terminó por reventarlo.

Inmediatamente la sala en semipenumbra rodeada de aparatos eléctricos y cuantiosas pantallas de ordenador proyectando una malsana luz verdosa sobre toda superficie se inundó brevemente y la figura que había flotado en estado de fetal inconsciencia dentro del tanque cayó al suelo rodeada de un lío de cables y tubos.

Asiéndose malamente a uno de los tubos flexibles más gruesos, la mano pálida como la de un cadáver pegó un tirón hacia abajo llevándose consigo buena parte de los obstáculos que la impedían moverse y, al desengancharse la mascarilla que le había provisto de constante oxígeno dentro del líquido, profirió un ruido, el primer ruido en mucho tiempo que se oía a sí misma, antes de sacarse con ambas manos poco a poco el tubo flexible que le atravesaba la garganta y la tráquea.

Tras aquello vomitó pura agua hasta quedarse vacía y permaneció a cuatro patas hasta que el pitido que se le había metido en los oídos ante el cambio de presión subsidió.

Respirando pesadamente y conteniéndose las ganas por igual tanto de gritar como de echarse a llorar, se arrastró miserablemente afuera del tanque roto llevándose consigo el lío de cables que, una vez sentada en el suelo helado de aquel sitio espeluznante, procedió a desengancharse del cuerpo.

Aunque, básicamente, "desengancharse" fuera un simple eufemismo para ir parte por parte sacándose de la piel y del sistema circulatorio una cantidad de agujas tan ingente que, tras ver la pila a su derecha que dejó al sacarse la última, le entraron escalofríos.

Recopilando datos a toda velocidad en un desesperado intento por mantener un mínimo de cordura, concluyó con creciente atropello y ansiedad que: a) necesitaba encontrar algo de ropa rápido, b) las instalaciones en las cuales se encontraba al parecer estaban abandonadas o ya hubiera venido alguien a encargarse del fallo del sistema… y c) tenía que salir de allí cagando leches.

Tanteando con ambas manos desnudas el suelo y notando pinchazos en las plantas de los pies, hizo el primer intento de ponerse en pie valiéndose del apoyo del cuantioso muestrario de cableado estructural y diversos aparatos electrónicos cuyas pantallas mostraban series numéricas binarias entretanto pequeñas impresoras escupían metros y metros de papel que reposaba en sendos montones, los cuales se iban humedeciendo con el líquido derramado por la superficie del suelo.

Su primer intento que resultó en última instancia ir de boca contra el suelo.

No obstante, con el subidón de adrenalina que la desesperación infligió sobre su sistema nervioso y pese a las palpitaciones procedentes del más que probable hematoma que se habría formado en la cara tras su caída, con los dedos asiéndose a cualquier saliente lo bastante sólido como para soportar su peso finalmente la izaron del suelo.

Los músculos tanto de brazos como piernas le latían dolorosamente a consecuencia del desuso y pronto el hormigueo de las agujetas hizo acto de presencia tras apenas unos metros caminando a paso tortuga, tanteando con las manos alguna salida de aquel infierno.

No obstante, pese al fallo del sistema en la sala donde había permanecido en criogénesis a saber cuánto tiempo, la puerta mecánica se abrió en cuanto los sensores detectaron movimiento a un metro de la misma.

Pasillos… innumerables pantallas codificando operaciones matemáticas en resultados visuales extraños que a ningún sistema operativo que hubiera tocado antes se parecían… y todo luces de neón. Ni una sola ventana.

Aquella maraña visual de luz artificial de aquel verde insalubre desembocaba en puertas con más y más pantallas… el único mobiliario verdaderamente reconocible las muchas sillas de escritorio con ruedas propias de una oficina… hasta que, al ir desentrañando poco a poco el hilo de aquel laberinto, las salas comenzaron a parecerse a algo menos sacado de una pesadilla de ciencia-ficción y sí más a un entorno medianamente habitable de trabajo.

Y en el mismo momento en el cual encontró un baño fue derecha a vomitar de nuevo y a activar el grifo del agua para meter la cabeza en el lavabo antes de erguirse con todo el pelo chorreando y mirarse al espejo.

La imagen que le devolvió la pulida superficie reflectante era la del rostro de una extraña… una extraña pálida, demacrada, ojerosa y con una ligera inflamación oscurecida por el golpe en la mejilla.

Tocándose con todo el cuidado del mundo, concluyó que el golpe dolía y anduvo un buen rato poniéndolo en remojo con agua fría para constreñir el riego y bajar la inflamación.

Tras aquello, variando la temperatura del agua, comenzó a lavarse lo más dignamente que pudo las no pocas pequeñas contusiones exudando sangre repartidas por todo el cuerpo donde aquel reguero de agujas había estado incrustado. Parecía un maldito colador sangrante.

Tras aquello y mirando de casualidad la percha tras la puerta del baño, se hizo con una bata médica que le estaba grande, pues iba desnuda, la cual abotonó a toda velocidad hasta el cuello para proseguir en su búsqueda de la salida.

Tropezó muchas veces y pronto supo que las manos le hacían un mejor trabajo a la hora de reconocer su entorno que los ojos, los cuales habían quedado vagos y altamente sensibles a las luces artificiales de las instalaciones; por lo cual siguió avanzando tramos interminables de pasillos palpando, midiendo las distancias a palo seco, acostumbrando a sus desacostumbrados músculos y a sus fatigados pulmones a funcionar de nuevo.

No obstante, en cuanto la última compuerta magnética le abrió paso al repentino exterior, no pudo evitar derrumbarse sobre el suelo con los ojos cegados y el ánimo encogido ante la puesta de un sol que, además de dañarle la vista, no se correspondía en nada a la imagen que guardaba en sus memorias de aquellas tardes conduciendo a todo trapo por la costa.

" _¿Qué es lo más pesado?, así pregunta el espíritu de carga, y se arrodilla, igual que un camello y quiere que lo carguen bien. ¿Qué es lo más pesado, oh héroes, pregunta el espíritu de carga, para que yo cargue con ello y mi fortaleza se regocije?"_

Aquella carga… su carga… había sido aquel año donde, viviendo al límite y siendo quien había pensado quería ser… en el fondo…

En el fondo ella no era…

"… _¿o acaso es: amar a quienes nos desprecian y tender la mano al fantasma que nos amedrentaría?"_

Ella… había deseado ser… lo que en realidad no era.

 _"Muy bien, sabelotodo. Ya que veo que te sabes los párrafos de **"Así habló Zaratustra"** de memoria… ilústranos acerca de las bondades del superhombre y tradúcenos al cristiano lo que acabas de citar."_

El superhombre.

 _"Lo que Nietzsche quiere decir con esto, querida hermana, es que antes de que uno pueda convertirse en superhombre, primero deberá soportar grandes cargas."_

Porque si uno se parase a analizar detenidamente las metamorfosis de Nietzsche, concluiría que para convertirse en su _Übermensch_ hacía falta algo más que simple fuerza de voluntad. Algo que a él, al muchacho de largos cabellos negros como la noche y ojos fríos como el hielo, le sobraba por cada poro.

 _"Luchar con el miedo, el amor, la confianza, la muerte, la confusión, la sed de conocimiento y todos los otros aspectos de la existencia humana. El camello abraza estos retos en el nombre del deber y la nobleza. Y ésta es la Primera Metamorfosis a la que el individuo ha de someterse de camino hacia la evolución del superhombre."_

No obstante, boca arriba sobre aquel terreno árido de aquella tierra de nadie a, posiblemente, demasiados kilómetros de la civilización… no podía evitar pensar que, si aquella pesadilla era una prueba para hacer frente a la adversidad e ir un escalafón más allá del ser humano medio, ella se lo estaba ganando a pulso.

Porque en aquellos instantes sentía mucho miedo, mucha confusión y, por encima de todo, unas ganas arrolladoras de vivir.

Quería vivir.

Quería vivir y, en su delirio ciego de desorientación, mareo y deshidratación, esperó a la noche allí tendida al sol como un lagarto, sin moverse y sin hablar.

Porque en la noche, todos los gatos son pardos y los ojos se adaptan mejor a la penumbra que a la luz.

Porque había nacido de nuevo y… si algo había sacado en claro de su anterior vida era que la oscuridad, si bien temida desde tiempos inmemoriales por el hombre, también era un manto de protección para aquellos que, al igual que ella, se arrastraban por los imprecisos límites de lo bueno y lo malo dentro de una sociedad enferma que había creado a los monstruos que, a su vez, la habían creado a ella.

* * *

Levantándose bruscamente de la cama que compartía con su marido, la mujer biónica, ginoide para la mayoría, ésa gran desconocida para la minoría, se abalanzó literalmente sobre la cuna a un par de metros a su derecha y, con manos temblorosas reposando el peso de su cuerpo sobre la rejilla, adaptó sus pupilas mecánicas a la penumbra para observar detenidamente a la infante que yacía dormida entre mantitas y peluches gesticular nerviosamente en mitad de su sueño buscando con la pequeña boca algo con lo que aliviar el dolor de la dentición.

Instintivamente, la mano de la mujer biónica removió brevemente entre el lío de mantitas del bebé y, al dar con el chupete, se lo depositó casi con miedo en la boca a la criatura y, una vez ésta comenzó a mascar la goma, relajó la postura y siguió durmiendo apaciblemente.

Fascinada con los ruidillos de la infante, la mujer no notó el movimiento a sus espaldas hasta que una mano pequeña pero del mismo modo fuerte, de grandes articulaciones callosas, se vino a posar suavemente sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Cariño…? – musitó una voz a medio camino entre el sueño y la vigilia - ¿Estás despierta?

Súbitamente repelida, como si el mero contacto le hubiera dado un chispazo electromagnético, la mujer se deshizo rápidamente de ésa mano para ir a desplazarse sigilosamente en el aire hasta llegar al ventanal de la habitación y sacar la cabeza al aire fresco que traía consigo el mar.

Parpadeando un par de veces, ya despierto del todo, el hombre con el que compartía cama, un hombre con que se había comprometido a cosas que, dada la diferencia de edad, no estaba tan segura aún de saber corresponder en toda su extensión, se levantó y procedió cautelosamente a situarse a su lado sin tocarla. Ya hacía tiempo que había descubierto de ciertos estados de ánimo en su mujer durante los cuales era mejor la aproximación verbal antes que la física.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – musitó aquel hombre extraño… aquel hombre cuyo aspecto físico no había sido precisamente lo primero que le había llamado la atención de él - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella no contestó y siguió observando los metros de playa en penumbra hasta desplazar la vista al brillo acuoso de la luna reflejarse en la mansa marea que la arrullaba a la hora de dormir, trayéndole a la memoria tardes de permanente conducción por la costa hasta que paraban cerca de la arena y dejaban la ropa tirada por ahí para meterse en bragas y sujetador al mar mientras su hermano se quitaba los zapatos y se remangaba los pantalones para mojarse las piernas en el mar como los viejos, indiferente de los gritos y las aguadillas de su hermana y la otra.

La otra… chica…

\- ¿Quieres que lo hablemos? – probó una vez más la comprensiva y siempre cariñosa voz del hombre a su lado. Su marido.

A veces… le sonaba tan raro etiquetarle así en su mente…

Cerrando un instante los ojos y suspirando, la mujer biónica giró noventa grados la cabeza a su derecha para encuadrar el rostro del que estaba a su lado con detenimiento.

Tenía unas facciones redondas, suaves y muy juveniles pese a un entrenamiento que se las tendría, mínimo, que haber embrutecido con los años. Ése había sido uno de sus primeros errores de cálculo a la hora de juzgarle: con aquellas facciones y la voz atiplada sumadas a una estatura ridícula para un hombre de su edad le había considerado joven… apenas un crío quizás un par de años menor que ella y completamente encaprichado de lo que seguramente él entendería como una chica bonita como lo había sido ella.

Hasta el momento de saber su auténtica edad, no se había parado a pensar que aquel besito condescendiente en la mejilla que le había dado al verle tan chiquitín y tan… quizás cuco, completamente intimidado por ella, su hermano y el otro gigantón… había estado besando a un hombre y no a un niño.

Y aquel hombre, desde el mismo día en que ella le había rechazado de la forma más despectiva posible delante de sus amigos tras haberla salvado… desde ése mismo día había estado siempre presente en su cabeza, dándole vueltas como un moscardón, confundiéndola por un comportamiento tan desinteresado como estúpido hacia ella. Una mujer más fuerte que él, más alta, mucho más guapa, trece años más joven y con una mala leche que nada tenía que ver con el carácter afable del pobre diablo a la que éste, sin embargo, había salvado, cuidado y protegido.

Una mujer cuya felicidad había antepuesto a la suya sin dudarlo.

Una mujer que, antes de dejarse arropar por una bondad y una comprensión que no había pedido y que aún a día de hoy la intimidaban… le había etiquetado como "ése calvito enano y cansino que la ponía de los nervios".

Ése mismo hombre que, al observarla en la penumbra encender sus ojos cobalto con aquel brillo magnético consecuencia del _tapetum lucidum_ artificial que aquel viejo malnacido le había implantado con objeto de convertirla en una herramienta útil y letal, no tiraba repelido al contemplar en toda su crudeza otra de las cuantiosas modificaciones corporales que, a ojos de cualquier otro, la hubieran convertido… en un monstruo.

Llevando hacia delante una mano perfectamente calmada pese a que las protestas de todo su sistema nervioso contaran otra cosa bien distinta, sus dedos fríos conectaron con la pequeña mandíbula de su marido en un raro despliegue de un cariño que le seguía costando la vida mostrar.

Porque a veces se preguntaba si alguien como ella, alguien tan frío y jodido como ella, podría siquiera entender el concepto de querer a otra persona.

\- Quisiera preguntarte algo. – habló ella finalmente - ¿Conoces la filosofía del _Übermensch_ o superhombre?

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _¡Hola! Básicamente este es un fic que ahonda la parte menos amable de los experimentos del Dr. Gero y otras tantas cosas más que iréis descubriendo ^^_

 _Aunque A-18 (o Lazuli, su verdadero nombre) y Krillín salgan, no son por así decirlo el eje central de esta historia pero su relación tiene relevancia en el tema del OC que os he presentado y demás. También deciros que me voy a pasar un poco por la piedra la línea cronológica de Dragon Ball y le voy a meter una mezcla de su Universo con el nuestro, ya que el tema de que en Dragon Ball haya dinosaurios y seres humanos raros de cojones (Tien Shin Han y sus tres ojos, plis) creo que podría explicarse perfectamente con mutaciones tras una guerra nuclear._

 _Con lo demás ya lo iréis viendo, espero que le deis una oportunidad a esta historia y que no os tire para atrás el rollo de Nietzche, que simplemente sirve de hilo conductor para el punto al que yo quiero llegar. ¡Un saludo!_


	2. Moral de esclavos

**_"El Superhombre"_**

* * *

 **01: _Moral de esclavos_.**

* * *

Llevaba una temporadita no precisamente corta en la que se aburría cosa fina.

También era cierto que, pese a los años puliendo la técnica de sudar de absolutamente todo y todos durante largos períodos de tiempo, no podía sustraerse al hecho de que, al igual que la especie humana con la que venía cohabitando en aquel inmenso mundo desde que tuviera uso de razón, era un animal sociable y, por fuerza, el tirarse cosa de más de un año viendo prácticamente a diario las mismas caras de siempre le estaba comenzando a poner de mala leche.

Dende y Mr. Popo, Mr. Popo y Dende… a todas horas las mismas caras, las mismas expresiones faciales y la misma mierda de aguantar a un crío que no hacía otra cosa que sacar conversaciones absurdas de la nada y preguntarle chorradas acerca de cosas o costumbres terrestres que ni entendía ni tenía el más mínimo interés en entender.

Oh, pero ahí no acababa su mucha frustración si se centraba en aquella criatura ultraterrena oscura, sin nariz, de expresión plana y con una cargante tendencia a hablar en tercera persona y añadir plurales a palabras que, en una primera instancia y por el contexto, cualquiera con un mínimo de conocimiento de las puñeteras Tres Lenguas Comunes pronunciaría en singular.

A veces se largaba bien lejos, cabreado y repelido, a meditar frente a frente con la cascada cercana al Monte Paoz y dejaba sus sentidos vagar en busca de las emanaciones de _ki_ que sabía eran pertenecientes a Gohan y al pequeño cabrón de su hermano menor, Goten.

Porque cuatro años podría tener el zagal, la misma edad con la que había tomado en su día a su hermano mayor bajo su ala para entrenarlo… pero el crío era un cabrón.

Igualito, igualito que el mocoso del prepotente de Vegeta.

Estaba visto que, salvo Gohan, quien siempre había hecho gala de un enervante temperamento amable hasta la náusea, los críos de los Saiyan eran unos pequeños sacos de mierda con patas.

No obstante, hubiera dado lo que fuera por entrenar a o con alguno de los susodichos pequeños sacos de mierda por el mero placer de distraerse si no fuera por la más que evidente alergia que las madres terrestres de los mencionados le tenían, especialmente Chi-Chí.

Aunque lo de Chi-Chí, más que alergia, podría catalogarse de manía visceral y persecutoria. Bien era cierto que cuando Goku vivía, muy a regañadientes, había terminado invitándole a la mesa de su hogar (no sin, naturalmente, la pertinente retahíla de lindezas varias tales como "muerto de hambre", "zarrapastroso", "colmilludo aprovechado", "guisante malencarado" o "alienígena vago y sin porvenir" por poner algunos ejemplos, y de los suaves) pero ahora que se cumplía el cuarto aniversario desde su funeral… en fin, que la mujer había dejado sin sutilezas que valgan muy clarito que no le quería ver rondando a Gohan ya que éste tenía que estudiar, ni al pequeño Goten ya que no quería revivir el trauma que le había supuesto no ver durante un año entero a su primer hijo con aquellos entrenamientos de mierda que lo único que hacían era embrutecerle a los niños y _bla, bla, blá_.

Por el amor del Demonio, recordar aquello le estaba poniendo de más mala leche todavía.

Así pues, dejando de lado súbitamente el presente entrenamiento que había estado teniendo con sendos calcos de su persona, técnica que en su día y muy descaradamente tanto Krillín como él le habían copiado a Tien Shin Han, Piccolo Jr., el autoproclamado Namekiano más fuerte (y sin pecar de arrogante, ya que puede que no fuese el guerrero más fuerte del Universo… pero sí era bien cierto que a éstas alturas a los de su especie les pegaba mil patadas en cuanto a fuerza y técnica) tomó aire un instante y lo dejó escapar muy lentamente de sus pulmones al tiempo que se retiraba de la frente la leve película de sudor aguanoso que se le había formado prácticamente por cada rincón del cuerpo y que, sin mucha ceremonia, se le estaba metiendo por el cerco hendido del entrecejo derecho a los ojos.

En ocasiones como aquella, unas cejas no le hubieran venido nada mal, a decir verdad.

Porque realmente no es que tuviera un sudor tan grasiento y corrosivo como el humano… pero que se te meta agua caldorra ligeramente cargada de toxinas que tu cuerpo verdaderamente no necesita para nada… no era precisamente muy recomendable ni muy sano para unos globos oculares tan sensibles como los suyos.

Luchar escindido en múltiples versiones de sí mismo era, además de muy mareante por el constante cambio de puntos de vista entre la división de entidades, increíblemente jodido cuando se encontraba después en la reunificación con la _jartá_ de hostias traducidas en moratones que se había hecho a sí mismo multiplicadas por tres. Y otra cosa no, pero él mismo podía atestiguar lo sumamente duro que pegaba si aquella momentánea sensación de querer echar hasta la primera papilla antes de comenzar a regenerarse a toda velocidad era suficiente indicativo.

Notando el irritante hormigueo que le seguía a la reabsorción de capilares sanguíneos en derrame, Piccolo anduvo un rato caminando para recuperar en ritmo cardíaco normal hasta que se detuvo frente a su capa y su turbante y, tras ajustárselos debidamente cuidando de no pillarse las antenas (una y no más, que aquello dolía como la madre que lo parió teniendo en cuenta el peso real del turbante), concentró su _ki_ como una envoltura alrededor de su cuerpo y, tras vacilar apenas un microsegundo, despegó los pies del suelo y emprendió el vuelo como un rayo.

Haciendo alarde de cierta chulería que, pese a la benevolente influencia del anterior Kami en su subconsciente, no había logrado quitarse del todo, Piccolo se arrojó en picado hacia abajo disfrutando brevemente del placentero vértigo que la energía cinética le lanzaba contra el rostro antes de, a apenas unos centímetros de la superficie en movimiento del agua del tan conocido río que daba derecho a su cascada predilecta, remontar el vuelo y quedarse parado justo en el borde del agua precipitando en caída libre no pocos metros hacia abajo.

Le gustaba meditar allí dado que, a consecuencia de su altamente sensible sentido auditivo, costaba encontrar un lugar cien por cien en silencio que no fuera el Palacio de Kami.

La cascada no es que fuera precisamente silenciosa, pero el rugido de sus aguas, además de tener una nota en el sonido que le agradaba, era lo suficientemente ensordecedor como para ahogar al resto de emisiones sonoras de las inmediaciones. Total, sabiendo como sabía detectar las energías espirituales de un enemigo lo bastante fuerte como para considerarlo una amenaza hacia su persona, no es que el oído fuera un elemento indispensable con el que estar alerta.

De hecho, sabiendo como sabía de la diferencia en cuanto a propagaciones sonoras que tenía la Tierra con respecto a su planeta de origen, el oído a veces había llegado a suponer una verdadera molestia.

Especialmente cuando era pequeño y el tema de aislar el ruido lo había tenido que desarrollar a la fuerza cuando las ondas de radio o televisión presentes a casi todas horas en el aire habían amenazado en más de una ocasión con reventarle los tímpanos.

Todavía se recordaba a sí mismo en casa de aquella pareja de ancianos que habían encontrado su huevo y se lo habían llevado con ellos casi más como una curiosidad que como el bebé que era. Apenas un par de semanas más tarde ya había tenido la envergadura de una criatura de tres años y los ancianos le habían dejado solo en casa frente al gigantesco televisor de plasma mientras ellos se iban a hacer la compra en el supermercado del pueblo más cercano sin saber que aquella máquina infernal le había hecho llorar de dolor y le había puesto frenético hasta tal punto que, en un acto inconsciente de defensa propia, su poder había despertado y había dejado la vivienda en llamas.

No es que estuviera a día de hoy muy orgulloso de lo que hizo, pero tampoco guardaba un recuerdo muy grato de su breve estadía como párvulo con aquella pareja. Aquellos ancianos no habían tenido hijos nunca, por lo cual no sabían cómo cuidar debidamente de un niño… y menos un niño alienígena que no bebía otra cosa que agua, crecía a unas velocidades pasmosas y chillaba como un cerdo en cuanto tenía hambre o se sentía solo.

Recordaba vagamente que el hombre normalmente no tenía inconveniente en sentarse a su lado para que se calmase ya que se pasaba la mayor parte del día sentado. Pero nunca le tocaba si no era para moverle de sitio.

En cuanto a la mujer… la mujer sencillamente le tenía miedo y sólo se le arrimaba cuando le creía dormido y le dejaba los biberones de agua a su vera, sin atreverse a rozarle siquiera.

Y pese a que en términos humanos quizás tras unos meses la pareja se hubiera acabado acostumbrando a su peculiar metabolismo… él, durante su corta etapa como bebé jamás se había sentido querido. Aquellas dos semanas habían sido quizás unas de las más importantes en su crecimiento y la pareja que le había adoptado no había sabido dar la talla.

De éste modo, entre su falta de cariño, la momentánea ausencia de ésos seres que habían sido los primeros en ver sus ojos y el ruido acuchillante de la televisión directo a sus oídos… había estallado.

Tras aquello, entre enfadado, dolido y quizás avergonzado, se había marchado sin disculparse ni decir ni adiós.

A día de hoy, si bien muy solapadamente, aquella culpa aún la tenía muy presente en su ánimo. Pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Queriéndose liberar de aquellas memorias non-gratas que nada bueno podrían traerle, aún en el aire Piccolo cruzó las piernas al estilo oriental, inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y se cruzó de brazos comenzando con sus usuales ejercicios de respiración, buscando aquel coma blanco de libertad que sólo la meditación podía traerle.

Porque meditando, uno se relaja, entrena el espíritu y vacía la mente de pensamientos innecesarios tales como lo muchísimo que se aburría y las malsanas ganas que le estaban dando de liarse a hostias contra lo primero que pillara.

* * *

Sus pasos por las Tierras de Nadie le habían llevado incontables kilómetros por un terreno árido que había desembocado en el mar al segundo día.

Llevaba encima un hambre de lobo y cada vez que daba un paso hacia delante, pese a los espasmos musculares que sufría de tanto en tanto, sentía que flotaba a la deriva por pura inercia.

Tenía los pies sucios hasta el tobillo y llenos de cortes. El agua de mar había sido tan dolorosa como necesaria y agradecida ya que el frescor le había reducido la inflamación y la sal le había cauterizado las heridas.

Desde la puesta de sol llevaba dándole vueltas a cómo entrar en población. ¿Debería buscar un coche patrulla de la policía y permitir que se la llevaran a un hospital o algo?

Porque la verdad… la perspectiva de ser fichada y encarcelada como antigua delincuente juvenil no sonaba tan mal si le añadías comida, ropa y cama a la ecuación.

Maldita sea, tenía tanta… tanta hambre…

Sentándose entonces sobre la corta franja de piedra y cemento que separaba la playa del asfalto de la población, suspiró un momento dejándose llevar por un descanso más que merecido y barrió el perímetro con la vista.

Estaban las usuales casetas de baño donde quizás podría dormir sin llamar demasiado la atención, luego un par de chiringuitos cerrados donde no podría entrar ya que no tenía ni una triste horquilla con la que trastear en las cerraduras… y nada, también tenía un par de fuentes con agua potable donde la gente acudía a lavarse los pies de arena al salir de la playa.

Quizás llenándose el estómago de mucha agua podría engañar al hambre…

\- ¡Eh, chicos, mirad esto!

Ligeramente sobresaltada, procedió a darse la vuelta con cautela para encarar el clásico grupo de moteros chuletas como a los que tantas veces le había tocado servirles en el bar de carretera donde había trabajado con tan sólo quince años.

Los tipos en cuestión, como cabía de esperar a los de su calaña, iban de cueros oscuros hasta las narices, tatuados, barbudos y tripones a la par que musculosos.

Debían de ser unos seis en total ya que aquella gente se movía en lo que a ella le gustaba denominar por _"jaurías"_ y, para su mucho desconcierto, caminaban en su dirección con una sonrisa socarrona decorándoles el rostro a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Llevaban la palabra "problemas" escrita a fuego.

\- Ey, nena. – se dirigió a ella uno con una cresta tan ridícula como intimidante, el único del grupo que iba afeitado - ¿Qué haces tan sola? ¿Vas a darte un bañito en el mar?

\- No te importará que nos unamos, ¿verdad? – dijo otro con un pañuelo en la cabeza – No pasa nada si no tienes bañador, seguro que bajo ésa bata llevas unas bragas muy bonitas, ¿eh?

Aquel comentario la puso inmediatamente en guardia por dos razones.

Porque ni pensaba bañarse con aquellos bestias ni llevaba bragas encima de ninguna clase.

Aquel pensamiento la hizo sentirse peligrosamente vulnerable.

\- Ésa bata parece de médico. – observó nuevamente el de la cresta - ¿Eres doctora, muñeca?

\- ¿Podrías hacerme un reconocimiento entonces, doc? – añadió un tercero, enorme como un armario empotrado – Creo que tengo la polla algo inflamada, ¿me bajo los pantalones y le echas un vistazo? – dicho lo cual se echó a reír seguido del resto del grupo.

\- Sí, yo también la tengo muy hinchada, preciosa. ¿No se supone que los doctores cuando eres pequeño te dan una piruleta y un besito en la pupa? Creo que me estoy sintiendo muy niño por momentos…

No queriendo seguir oyendo aquella retahíla de mierda, se levantó de la franja rocosa sobre la que medio minuto atrás había estado sentada tan tranquila y se dispuso a andar en dirección opuesta por la arena a paso vivo tratando de que su lenguaje corporal no traicionara su repentino nerviosismo.

Un nerviosismo de alerta naranja que pronto se transformó en alerta roja en cuanto oyó las voces de aquellos tipos cerca otra vez y una manaza la asió bruscamente del brazo.

 _No me toques._

\- ¿A qué tanta prisa? – rió el tipo que la tenía agarrada, otro de aquellos incontables moteros sin nombre como los que a lo largo de los dos años que anduvo trabajando como una esclava en un bar donde le pagaban una mierda iban en pos de manosearla, los tíos enfermos - ¿No sabes que es de mala educación irte cuando te están hablando, eh?

Aquellos moteros, camioneros y demás tipos pasados de rosca a los cuales…

\- Eh, te estoy hablando, puta.

… Les dislocaba hombros, codos y muñecas en cuanto trataban de pasarse de listos.

De éste modo, en cuanto fijó la vista en los dedos del tipo incrustándosele en la carne bajo la bata, una cálida sensación atravesó su espalda por entero y se acumuló en su frente para salir disparada en la dirección en la cual había depositado las pupilas.

No obstante, si bien ella había buscado simplemente reventarle las falanges, lo que no se esperó fue cuando la mano entera hasta el codo literalmente explotó en el aire dejando tras de sí amasijos de carne y hueso perlados de un reguero de sangre.

El grito que siguió a ésta acción no se hizo de esperar, así como la inmediata reacción del resto, pues mientras el herido se sujetaba la extremidad mutilada, sus compañeros dieron varios pasos hacia delante mostrando pipas y navajas.

Perdida de sangre y aún observando los restos humanos tiñendo la arena de un insalubre tono oscuro en la noche, no pudo reaccionar cuando oyó el primer disparo.

Sólo que la bala quedó detenida en el aire rotando sobre sí misma a apenas un centímetro de sus narices.

Cuando el proyectil cayó a sus pies, intimidados, los matones aquellos dieron un paso atrás aún con las armas en alto.

\- ¡¿Qué… coño eres tú?! – exclamó el de la cresta observándola con ojos desencajados de incredulidad.

 _"De modo que… es eso. Una mutación interesante y poco habitual, pero a su vez muy poco desarrollada. 13, tráela aquí."_

¿Por qué…?

 _"No te preocupes."_

¿Por qué ella?

 _"Yo te mejoraré."_

No…

 _"Serás, junto con los nuevos androides biomecánicos, mi proyecto más sofisticado."_

 _No me toques._

 _"En primer lugar, sustituir la estructura vertebral por algo mucho más resistente sería quizás lo ideal…"_

\- ¡NO ME TOQUES! – bramó una voz desconocida desde el mismo interior de su garganta tras lo cual, gritando, cayó al suelo de rodillas tapándose los oídos y dejando que aquel huracán la tragase entera.

Porque no oyó los gritos ni sintió la sangre salpicarla. Lo que sí sintió…

El mar. No se había percatado de que había caminado directa a la orilla y, con la subida del nivel del mar consecuencia de la luna, el agua, fresca y salada, le mojó las rodillas y los pies devolviéndola al mundo real mediante el escozor que la sal le produjo sobre los cortes.

Y al despertar, contempló con absoluta incredulidad y horror los amasijos de carne sanguinolenta, seis en total, que ahora yacían inmóviles e irreconocibles a pocos metros frente a ella mezclando la oscuridad de sus líquidos vitales con la espuma que traía la marea consigo.

Respirando con tal fuerza que creyó que de un momento a otro escupiría los pulmones por la boca, tiró inmediatamente hacia atrás en cuanto la sangre amenazó con mancharle los pies.

Se quedó mirando fijamente al tendido por espacio de varios minutos, intentando asimilar… o quizás de convencerse de que la escena delante suya no era real. Tras aquello, con manos temblorosas y aguantándose las inmensas ganas de ponerse a llorar a gritos, tomó de los cadáveres la ropa que vio había quedado intacta y la aclaró de sangre en el mar.

Y, aún temblando, regresó al inicio de la playa descalza pero con pantalones y una camiseta que no había dudado en anudarse a la cintura para disimular las manchas.

Tras aquello registró las alforjas de las motos y, girando las llaves en una de ellas, apretó el acelerador de los manillares y salió disparada hacia delante sin pensar verdaderamente en lo que estaba haciendo, dejándose llevar por el pánico y por la apremiante necesidad de alejarse de allí cuanto antes.

Porque una cosa es que la policía te fiche por vandalismo y robo… y otra muy distinta por asesinato.

* * *

Muten Roshi había sido, de toda la vida de Dios desde que cumpliera los sesenta, un soberano e irremediable viejo verde.

No quitaba con ello que de joven también hubiera tenido sus líos de faldas por aquí y por allá… pero al llegar a una determinada edad cuando se te empieza a caer el pelo sin remedio y los dientes se te van desgastando a marchas forzadas, el surtido de chicas guapas dispuestas a mostrarte sus encantos, aún cuando estés forradísismo de pasta, va minando miserablemente hasta que básicamente te quedas más solo que la una y subsistes de revistas y DVDs guarros con los que recordarte a ti mismo que aún eres un hombre.

La vida de Roshi había sido inusualmente dilatada, y llevaba tanto tiempo siendo un viejo que había olvidado lo que era comportarse como un galán, por lo que ningún tipo de pundonor le impedía llevar a cabo tácticas cuanto menos que cuestionables para aproximarse al sexo opuesto.

Que era exactamente lo que se disponía a hacer aquella noche.

Puede que su hermana, más vieja que él si cabe, hacía mucho tiempo que se había resignado a no comerse ni una triste rosca con los hombres… pero él no era igual que su hermana. Él aún tenía arrojo, valentía… y una desfachatez y un morro que se lo pisaba como la copa de un pino.

Traía de su casa una cámara de fotos último modelo con grabador de vídeo incorporado y, si bien sabía que quizás aquella noche se le plantarían más bofetones que besos en la cara, al menos se llevaría un buen recuerdo con el que ocupar sus postreras horas de ocio solitario.

Un buen y _gráfico_ recuerdo, vaya.

De éste modo, en chanclas, bermudas, camisa hawaiiana y gafas de sol pese a la noche cerrada, se plantó en el local de bailongueo más moderno de la zona de fiesta en la Costa del Este como si el lugar le perteneciera.

Pagó los correspondientes _zenis_ por entrada con primera bebida incluida y se sentó en uno de los taburetes acolchados de la barra a pedirse un _Bloody Mary_ en plan viejo sofisticado mientras iba desplazando la vista del culo agachado de la camarera a las pantorrillas de una mulata potente para luego posarse sobre el pechamen hermoso de una rubia bailonga.

Y ahí andaba sin más poniéndose _morao_ el viejito peleón, sacando alguna que otra foto disimulada hasta que unos asientos más a su izquierda vino a sentarse una chica.

Una chica con un cuerpo y una vestimenta nada sexys, pero con una cara… por sus barbas, qué cara más bonita. Incluso con el pelo largo pegado al cráneo y cayendo lacio y sin gracia por la espalda le seguía pareciendo bonita.

Ojos oscuros y sesgados, boca pequeña, barbilla fina y puntiaguda, frente amplia y pómulos suaves y prominentes.

Una pena que llevara ésa ropa de macarra con un rostro tan armonioso como aquel…

La vio pedirse un simple tinto de verano con hielos mientras echaba los codos y la cabeza sobre la barra como si estuviese muy cansada entretanto sus pequeños pies desnudos jugueteaban nerviosamente con el reposapiés de acero del taburete.

Roshi la observó disimuladamente. Los pies descalzos no era una cosa que le extrañase mucho estando como estaban en plena costa… pero tal vez fueran las luces de colores de la bola de la discoteca… que creyó ver por un momento heridas en ésos pies.

Y no de las típicas heriditas que se hacen las chicas coquetas con tacones más altos que su perro.

Una vez la camarera le trajo su pedido junto con el pequeño cuenquito de gominolas que te metían de regalo para hacerte la gracia, lo primero que hizo la chica, ansiosamente, fue llevarse el cuenquito a los labios y devorar de una sentada el puñado de gominolas con algo que el viejo Roshi creyó identificar con hambre.

Quizás con una mezcla entre las ganas de aproximarse a una chica tan linda y la más pura y absoluta lástima, Roshi le pasó disimuladamente su propio cuenquito de gominolas sin tocar.

Si bien primero confusa ante el inesperado obsequio, al ver la sonrisa desdentada de lo que debió de parecerle un viejecito inofensivo, la chica sonrió débilmente y le dio un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza mientras tomaba las gominolas y las engullía con la misma avidez que la vez anterior.

No obstante, en cuanto Roshi decidió que haría su jugada maestra con la chica (o al menos lo que él entendía por "maestría" en temas de mujeres), un tipo se le adelantó sentándose entre él y la muchacha señalando a la camarera que le pusiera a ésta otro vaso de aquel tinto de verano que apenas había probado.

No tanto le molestó al viejo Muten Roshi la interrupción de sus avances como la súbita pegajosidad que desarrolló el individuo con la chica, quien ya se comenzaba a ver incómoda con el acercamiento.

Sin embargo, si ya el viejo maestro venía a las claras queriendo quitar a aquel moscón de en medio y hacerse el héroe, en cuanto reparó en la navaja que el tipo le puso a la chica contra el costillar, supo de inmediato que aquel era uno de ésos que no admitían un no por respuesta y que la cosa se pondría fea.

Una cosa es que fuera un viejo verde, pero él no obligaba a las chicas a irse con él ni a hacer nada si ellas no querían. Y capullos del calibre de aquel tipo eran desgraciadamente algo muy común en zonas de fiesta a los cuales seguían como un reguero de pólvora titulares de chicas desaparecidas y demás. Roshi no podía permitir una cosa semejante, no si él podía evitarlo.

Y en aquel mismo instante, mientras el viejo maestro concentraba su poder en agrandar su musculatura y, por ende, enviar a aquel malnacido tal vez unos cuantos metros hacia delante de una buena hostia, la canción que ponían en aquel momento en la discoteca cambió.

 _Angel of Darkness..._ – rezaba aquella nueva melodía, una de tantas que el anciano milenario recordaba desde antes de la guerra nuclear que lo había reducido todo a polvo y cenizas y, de la cual, muchos fenómenos inhumanos habían surgido tras la radiación – _Angel of Darkness… The world is in your hand…_

Y entonces, al ir a agarrarle la mano que sujetaba la navaja a aquel desgraciado, observó desorientado que los ojos de la chica se habían puesto en blanco y su cuerpo temblaba como si estuviera padeciendo un ataque de epilepsia.

 _But I will fight until the end…_

\- ¡NO ME TOQUES! – oyó el anciano por encima de la música antes de ser violentamente expulsado hacia detrás, taburete y barra incluidos, por una extraordinaria fuerza de choque que, al ir inmediatamente a medirla tras el golpe que había recibido contra una de las paredes del local, descubrió petrificado que carecía de _ki_.

Su mano sin querer dio al botón de grabar de la cámara que había estado sujetando hasta el momento al irse a incorporar cuando vio al malnacido del cuchillo ser elevado varios metros en el aire y, una por una, sus extremidades ser limpiamente quebradas por una fuerza invisible que, como el latido de un corazón en movimiento, fue aumentando en sus palpitaciones por todo el local, reventando cristales, bombillas y erosionando el suelo enlosado que cubría desde lo que hace unos instantes había sido la barra hasta la pista de baile.

Y Roshi quedó helado en cuanto giró la vista del aterrador fenómeno que se gestaba a su alrededor para centrarse en la procedencia del mismo.

La chica.

Con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, la boca entreabierta y los ojos en blanco, su semblante mostraba una repentina ira que le puso los pelos de la barba de punta mientras que, como impulsada a su vez por ésa misma fuerza que emanaba de su cuerpo, se alzó de puntillas hasta que ni los dedos de los pies tocaban el suelo.

Y de éste modo, elevada en el aire con su presa de frente, una furtiva lágrima le cayó de un ojo antes de, literalmente, reventar de dentro hacia fuera al ahora aterrorizado tipo que le había puesto momentos atrás una navaja contra las costillas.

 _When darkness falls… pain is all…_

Y con el individuo, le siguió el resto de la estructura del local.

Y en mitad de los chillidos y de los pisotones de la gente al tratar de escapar por las puertas de salida y las de emergencia, la música continuaba machacando de fondo a un vertiginoso resquebraje de techo y paredes.

 _I will… fight…_

Cegado por una súbita polvareda consecuencia de pedazos de la estructura caídos desde el techo, lo último que Roshi supo antes de directamente no ver nada fue una frase en concreto que ya creía haber escuchado… o tal vez leído antes…

\- _"… los débiles y malogrados deben perecer: artículo primero de nuestro amor a los hombres. Y además se debe ayudarlos a perecer…"_

Tras aquello, sólo hubo oscuridad.

* * *

Cayéndose nuevamente hacia atrás de la impresión, una de las pequeñas manitas de Dende fue derecha a su frente mientras contenía el fluir de una rápida sucesión de violentas emociones que le embargaron el cerebro a la carrera.

Sin embargo, por encima de todas ellas, una resaltaba de entre todas las demás: el miedo.

Un miedo tan visceral y atroz que casi creía estar padeciéndolo él en sus propias carnes.

\- ¡Kamisamas, Kamisamas! – la voz conocida de Mr. Popo tenía una nota de histerismo en cuanto sus gruesas manos oscuras le llevaron en volandas directo a la cama de la cual se había resbalado - ¡Kamisamas!, ¿qué sucedes? – inquirió - Mr. Popo os ayudará. Mr. Popo buen guardián. Decidle a Mr. Popo cómo puede ayudar a Kamisamas.

Recuperándose lentamente de aquel batacazo y de la terrible ola de miedo, Dende se quedó un instante mirando al techo sin decir nada.

\- ¡Kamisamas! – insistió Mr. Popo.

Dende, actual Kami y Guardián de la Tierra, hizo un vago gesto con la mano indicando que se encontraba bien. No obstante, Mr. Popo no estaba tan convencido y le hizo beber del agua fresca que el joven dios tenía siempre cerca de su mesilla de noche.

Una vez saciado, al ir a incorporarse, la puerta de sus aposentos se abrió bruscamente dando paso a una apurada figura que, al ver el panorama, se plantó de brazos cruzados frente a la cama de Dende.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – quiso saber sin más, directo, a veces insultantemente brusco.

No podía ser de otro modo con Piccolo.

Dende suspiró.

\- No… no lo sé. – repuso el chiquillo finalmente – De repente me ha embargado un sentimiento angustioso…

Piccolo ni tan siquiera parpadeó.

\- ¿Muy fuerte? – inquirió severamente.

\- Sí…

\- ¿Te dio en algún momento la impresión de que el susodicho sentimiento era ajeno?

\- Yo… - musitó Dende abrumado – Sí, creo que sí. Sentía el miedo… pero sé que no era yo quien en realidad estaba asustado.

Piccolo tamborileó impacientemente sus largos dedos de largas uñas negras contra su trabajado bíceps.

\- Como Kami, tu percepción de todo cuanto acontece en la Tierra así como de una serie de sentimientos colectivos te permite ver más allá que un mero espectador desde la Cúpula. – razonó tranquilamente, observando al pequeño Namekiano como si aquella información, a éstas alturas, ya debiera de obrar en su poder – Posiblemente, en tu inconsciencia, hayas sido testigo de algún evento masivo que haya desatado ése miedo del que hablas.

\- ¿Una… tragedia masiva? – aventuró el muchacho no queriendo de veras pensar en una cosa como aquella. Llevaban demasiado tiempo en paz desde lo del Torneo de Célula…

Piccolo entornó la vista. Y sus ojos de negra pupila y blanco iris se volvieron indescifrables.

\- Posiblemente. – concedió – No obstante, desde aquí yo no he sentido nada fuera de lo habitual. Ningún enemigo del que debamos preocuparnos al menos. – aclaró al ver la expresión congelada de Dende – Mejor será que descanses. – añadió dándose la vuelta, directo a la puerta – El tuyo es el trabajo que más esfuerzo e importancia contempla, Dende, recuérdalo.

Y así, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, Piccolo caminó entre molesto y agitado por los blancos pasillo del Templo hasta regresar a la que era su habitación para ponerse una vez más a vaciar la mente de procesos mentales intrusos.

No obstante, mientras cerraba los ojos y regulaba su respiración, se le coló traicionero en la cabeza el fugaz pensamiento de que ahí tenía un ejemplo claro como el agua del porqué no había querido convertirse en Kami en sustitución al anterior con el cual, irónicamente, había acabado fusionado.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Vale, vale, vale... lo sé, lo sé, no me tiréis piedras aún. Muy Mary Sue, okay, lo capto. No pasa nada, la tengo como personaje muy estructurada y creedme, tiene más meteduras de pata y limitaciones de las que habéis visto por el momento._

 _Mi intención no es hacerla uber poderosa, pero sí con un "don" lo bastante fuerte como para llegar a considerarla una amenaza. Imagino que os percataréis de la clase de "don" que tiene, y si no, en el siguiente capitulo se explicará mejor._

 _Cualquier cosa en la que me haya colado respecto al Lore de Dragon Ball (sin contar lo de la guerra nuclear, claro), me lo decís y lo corrijo._

 _Ah, y gracias a ésa persona que me ha agregado en Favoritos, ¡yay!, me ha hecho mucha ilusión ^^_


	3. Destellos del pasado en el presente

_**"El Superhombre"**_

* * *

 **02:** _ **Destellos del pasado en el presente.**_

* * *

Cabizbaja y acurrucada contra la pared de ladrillo en aquel angosto callejón adonde venían a calentarse al amor de un fuego prendido en el interior de una lata industrial llena de cartones sucios los menos favorecidos por la sociedad, poco a poco iba notándose menguar el ánimo según pasaba las horas de oscuridad observando aquel fuego en silencio rodeada de gente desastrada, sucia y maloliente.

Gente como ella, en esencia.

Allí los había de todas la edades y razas, todos ataviados con ropa sucia robada de los cubos de basura y cada cual velando por sí mismo asiendo las barras de pan y la comida basura que se encontraban en los contenedores o que les daban en los locales ya fuera por pena o por querérselos sacar de encima cuanto antes.

En aquel corro de miserables se mascaba la miseria, la tristeza… y cierto grado de violencia para aquel atrevido que osase saltar como una rata sobre otro para robarle el almuerzo. No había caras amigas a las que aferrarse.

Y no se atrevía a dormir porque, precisamente, aquel corro de gente eran de todo menos amigos.

Y seguía teniendo tanta… tanta hambre.

Alzando brevemente la vista, de entremedias de una cortina de pelo oscuro y grasiento se relamió brevemente al contemplar al otro lado de las llamas a una vieja cochambrosa masticar con parsimonia lo que parecía un sándwich de éstos que venían envasados en las máquinas expendedoras y pronto su atención se centró en el súbito escozor que uno de sus tobillos experimentó.

Porque, al bajar de nuevo la vista, se encontró con un gato flaco lamiéndole las heridas el cual, si bien en una primera instancia la había hecho sonreír brevemente, de inmediato le hizo dar un respingo de dolor cuando el animal, al agotarse la sangre que le estaba lamiendo, fue derecho a morder en carne tierna para ver si podía sacar más tajada.

Asustada, su instinto de autopreservación actuó en lugar de la razón que simplemente hubiera apartado a un lado al felino con tranquilidad… para mandarle una pulsación a través del aire que envió al animal varios metros por delante hasta que éste cayó de pie y, dando un bufido de susto, corrió a esconderse entre las sombras de los edificios.

No obstante, el círculo de mendigos ante semejante despliegue tiraron para atrás con evidente terror para ponerse en pie a toda velocidad y salir huyendo despavoridos.

De éste modo, quedándose sola mirando al tendido sin entender muy bien lo que acababa de pasar, al verse libre de aquella incómoda compañía prácticamente se tiró en plancha al suelo y agarró el sándwich a medio comer que la anciana de antes había dejado caer al salir corriendo y, tras sacudirlo brevemente para limpiarlo, lo mordió gustosamente.

* * *

Abriendo brevemente los ojos y encontrarse con que, sin la protección de los cristales ahumados de sus gafas de sol la luz se le colaba dolorosamente a través de las retinas, el viejo Muten Roshi, maestro milenario en la disciplina de las artes marciales gimió como un gato viejo llevándose un brazo enchufado a un gotero de suero salino a los ojos.

\- ¡Maestro Roshi! – exclamó la voz atiplada y siempre reconocible de su discípulo, aquel al que a veces tenía en estima como a un verdadero hijo… y al que otras le tenía de recadero y chapuzas oficial de la casa en la que vivían todos juntos.

\- Vaya, el viejo pervertido sigue aún con vida…

Incluida la esposa del susodicho. Agradable como ella sola, la muchacha.

\- Oye, 18, no te pases. – terció la voz nasal del compañero de fechorías rijosas del viejo, el antropomórfico cambiaformas Oolong con el que tantos buenos ratos persiguiendo faldas se preciaba de haber tenido – La policía ha dicho que el techo del local se le vino encima. Sé que el Maestro es fuerte como un roble, pero el pobre lo tiene que haber pasado mal…

\- Tú a callar, jamón serrano. – le replicó una vez más la voz perfectamente calmada de la mujer, una voz que en ocasiones podía llegar a dar verdaderos escalofríos – O en el próximo desayuno que prepare añadiré buenas tiras de bacon crujiente con tostadas y lacón dentro de la tortilla.

\- ¡Aaah!, ¡eres un monstruo! – chilló Oolong con una leve nota aguda y ciertamente… porcina tiñendo su registro vocal - ¡Krillín!, ¡dile a tu esposa que se comporte!

Resentido por la luminosidad de la habitación y aquella cháchara histérica que le estaba levantando dolor de cabeza, Roshi se encogió en la cama como un recién nacido.

\- Gafas… - balbuceó con la cabeza dándole vueltas – Mis gafas…

Tomando la iniciativa en aquel reñido grupillo de dispares personas que, por las razones más tontas, habían acabado conviviendo juntos, la anciana Tortuga, amigo inseparable por espacio de un milenio del viejo, con su fuerte mandíbula de quelonio depositó los anhelados lentes oscuros cerca de la mano de Roshi… el cual, tras llevárselos al rostro, sufrió de una formidable y violenta recuperación.

\- Vaya, habéis venido todos al lecho de muerte de éste pobre viejo… - pronunció con voz grave, casi emotiva, mientras se incorporaba lentamente de la cama y en la superficie reflectante de sus anteojos se plasmaba la totalidad del grupo allí reunido, lo más cercano que tenía a una familia - Y, sin embargo… - comenzó, templado - ¡No me habéis traído ni pizza ni ninguna chica guapa vestida de conejita! – terminó protestando como un niño encaprichado señalándoles con un tembloroso dedo índice - ¡Os parecerá bonito!

Todos los hombres presentes, incluida Tortuga, se llevaron respectivamente manos y pezuñas al rostro, sintiendo vergüenza ajena del anciano.

No obstante, la rubia mujer biónica se limitó a enarcar una ceja perfectamente depilada mientras mecía de un lado a otro a su dormido bebé en brazos. Era una suerte que su nena tuviera el sueño tan profundo, que si no con los chillidos de aquella pandilla de histéricos…

\- Ya hemos visto que el viejo verde está perfectamente. – dijo girándose dirección hacia su estupefacto marido - ¿Podemos irnos ya?

\- ¡Cariño, por favor! – exclamó Krillín mortificado. A veces se olvidaba de lo sumamente falta de tacto que su esposa podría llegar a ser en las ocasiones menos indicadas.

\- ¡Sí, eso! – intervino Oolong de nuevo - ¡Haz el favor!

\- Uy, qué ricos San Jacobos voy a hacer de comida un día de éstos…

\- ¡Aaah!, ¡mala pécora!

Roshi, desde su postura sentado sobre aquella camilla de hospital, enganchado a un gotero y vistiendo aquella ridícula camisola con la cual sentía cómo se le colaba todo el aire por la espalda y el culillo a traición, suspiró pesadamente al querer, quizás, extender aquella peculiar reunión familiar y, sin embargo, saber positivamente que en aquellos instantes el tiempo apremiaba.

De éste modo y tomando una muleta del lateral de la camilla al no tener su preciado bastón a mano, pegó un severo golpe en el suelo con el cual ganó la atención de todos y los hizo callar de inmediato.

Porque Muten Roshi, cuando quería, podía llegar a infundir mucho respeto.

La cuestión era proponérselo.

\- Escuchadme bien todos. – enunció – No sé muy bien cómo explicarlo, pero muy posiblemente tengamos… un problema del que los Guerreros Z deban encargarse.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Maestro? - inquirió Krillín observando al anciano ponerse serio como pocas veces en su vida. Porque a su Maestro sólo había dos cosas que le hacían ponerse serio: el entrenamiento y… cualquier posible amenaza que pudiera poner en jaque la preciada paz que habían logrado tras aquella batalla terrible donde habían perdido a Goku por segunda vez a manos de Célula.

Y Krillín no quería pensar en enemigos tan bestias como aquel engendro de laboratorio a los que hacer frente. Se había entrenado, sí, pero estaba seguro de que al único al que superaba a éstas alturas era a Yamcha.

Y no se sentía lo que se dice demasiado orgulloso de ello.

Roshi suspiró. Y suspiró porque, de su experiencia la noche anterior, ni sabía exactamente de qué estaba hablando ni había podido sacar nada en claro.

Hasta ahora cualquier amenaza, ya fuera humana, alienígena, natural o de ADN recodificado, había gozado de su correspondiente carga de energía espiritual o _ki_.

Por ley universal era imposible que un organismo vivo no gozase de energía espiritual.

Y aquella muchacha, viva y hambrienta a sus ojos, no había poseído _ki_ de ninguna clase.

Lo mismo que si hubiera estado muerta.

\- Todavía no sé a qué nos enfrentamos… - dijo despacio, dejando que sus palabras asentaran cierta impresión en sus oyentes – Pero la fuerza que arrasó con el local donde me hallaba no fue algo… natural. Y tampoco se produjo sola.

La mujer biónica parpadeo apenas una vez.

\- Estás hablando de que alguien la provocó. – dijo. Y no era una pregunta.

\- Así es. - confirmó el anciano – Y la tuve a apenas dos metros de distancia.

\- ¿Una mujer? – inquirió Oolong pellizcándose pensativamente la pequeña barbilla rosada – Por lo que tengo entendido, la policía no ha dicho nada de eso a la prensa y creo que las cámaras de seguridad estallaron, por lo que no hay pruebas que lo respalden. El público piensa que ha sido un simple terremoto.

\- Oh, pues hubo una cantidad nada desdeñable de testigos que lo vieron. – repuso Roshi - Otra cosa es que medio local estuviera tan intoxicado por el alcohol que la policía no se crea ni una…

\- Maestro… - comenzó Krillín nerviosamente, cabizbajo y retorciéndose las manos en el regazo – No han quedado testigos que puedan respaldar tu testimonio. Eres… el único superviviente del local.

Tras aquello, un incómodo silencio quedó estancado entre los presentes. Les habían llamado a las tantas de la madrugada para informarles de que el propietario de la vivienda donde residían, un tal Muten Roshi, había sido ingresado en un hospital de la Costa del Este tras perder el conocimiento en el derrumbamiento de un local de fiesta donde, milagrosamente, había resultado único superviviente de la catástrofe.

Y vistiéndose rápidamente, medio dormidos, habían ido todos en cuadrilla a toda leche en _air-car_ para saber si el viejo se encontraba bien e informarse de qué demonios había pasado.

Habían llegado con las luces del alba y les había costado mucho convencer a la enfermera de que les dejase no sólo pasar a todos, sino también que permitiera el paso a la anciana Tortuga, ya que la política del recinto es que no se admitían mascotas de ninguna clase. Aquel había sido quizás el único momento de alivio antes de que vieran despertar al Maestro cuando el anciano quelonio Tortuga, indignado, le había dicho a la atónita enfermera aquello de _"Oiga, la mascota lo será usted señora, con todos mis respetos"_.

Y ahora esto. Estaba visto que, desgraciadamente, eso de llevar vidas normales y en paz no iba con ellos.

\- Debemos llamar a los demás y rápido, antes de que esto vuelva a repetirse. – dictaminó el viejo Muten Roshi dando un segundo golpe al suelo con la muleta que aún conservaba en la mano entretanto, como golpe de efecto, se arrancaba la aguja del antebrazo con los dientes y la escupía dirección al suelo, muy macho él – Pero antes sacadme de aquí, volvamos a casa. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

* * *

Llevaba reconociendo las inmediaciones desde que empezara su turno.

No podía evitar sacar conclusiones a cada cual más desagradable que la anterior: primero aquella desgracia en el _"Tech Noir"_ que se había llevado consigo las vidas de varias decenas de trabajadores, guiris, chavales y demás ambiente nocturno mediante un supuesto "accidente" donde el único superviviente era un viejo que había desaparecido en circunstancias sospechosas antes de que le dieran el alta en el hospital.

Luego los cadáveres encontrados a primera hora de la mañana varios kilómetros al Oeste por la zona de playa.

Y ambos casos tenían un elemento común: el asesinato.

Habían reconocido los cuerpos y la causa de la muerte de los mismos concordaba de una manera alarmantemente horrible con uno de los muertos en el derrumbe del _"Tech Noir"_. A los pobres desgraciados pareciera que los hubieran reventado de dentro hacia afuera.

 _"¿Quién sabe?, a lo mejor les metieron una bomba por el culo"_ había sido la socarrona y totalmente fuera de lugar explicación que su compañero de patrulla, Danvers, le había dado mientras el tipo, con un estómago de hierro, engullía una rosquilla de fresa entremedias de ése asqueroso café con sirope que el tío se ventilaba cada mañana mientras observaba con insultante indiferencia la carnicería ante los ojos de ambos.

Pero el Agente Hightower no era de los que se dejaban impresionar fácilmente y por sus narices que no cejaría hasta hallar una explicación lógica a aquello.

O mejor aún: un culpable.

Y aquello era precisamente lo que venía buscando.

Había peinado la manzana de cabo a rabo desde que comenzara su turno de noche, preguntando, tomando declaraciones inservibles… hasta que había dado con algo.

 _"Por Dios, Highs… ¿y te vas a tragar la historia fantástica de ése pobre borracho demente?"_

Al parecer uno de los mendigos de la zona había venido la noche anterior con el cuento de que una chica nueva por la barriada, posiblemente una vagabunda o una prostituta, literalmente había alzado un gato callejero por los aires sin tocarlo y lo había lanzado con gran violencia derecho al suelo.

Media comisaría lo había creído loco, la otra media borracho… pero no Hightower, no después de lo que sus ojos habían visto en la última década.

¿Es que acaso nadie se acordaba de lo de hace nueve años con aquellos alienígenas macarras que habían venido tan anchos destruyendo la Capital del Este a su antojo antes de que otro grupo de individuos igualmente raros e igualmente bestias les habían detenido? ¿Y lo de hace cuatro años, cuando Mr. Satán se había quitado de en medio a aquel monstruo que había venido también con ganas de pelea anunciando un Torneo de artes marciales con el cual demostrar su poder? ¡Joder, que aquello no había sido ninguna puta broma!, ¡los marcianos y los monstruos existían de verdad!

Además, sus muchas conexiones con el departamento de lo que ahora les daba por llamar los "Expedientes X" le había conectado de alguna manera con uno de aquellos hombres que les habían salvado la primera vez.

Yamcha era un buen tipo, un poco endiosado con aquella fama que se había granjeado con el baseball… pero un tipo legal, buena gente. Alguna que otra vez se habían ido a tomar cervezas juntos y el tío era infinitamente más coloquial de lo que a simple vista ofrecía su aspecto con aquellas cicatrices, una en cruz delineando su mejilla izquierda y la otra atravesando su ojo derecho en un corte limpio.

A él y a los suyos les debían el hecho de seguir respirando.

Pero eso no quitaría que su deber como Agente de la Ley siguiera en vigor con delincuentes humanos… pese a que comenzaba a dudar de la humanidad del caso que se le presentaba ante sus ojos. Pese a las declaraciones del comisario a la prensa, los de Homicidios ya estaban con la mosca tras la oreja.

Dios… qué hasta los cojones estaba de patrullar las calles, de verdad…

En aquel instante se hallaba metido en el coche patrulla con su cuarto o quinto café solo para no caerse de sueño esperando noticias.

Tenía la descripción de la sospechosa. Linda, del departamento que se encargaba de los retratos robot, le había hecho un buen trabajo reconstruyendo las facciones de la sospechosa… pero claro, ¿quién no le decía que un monstruo o un puto marciano de mierda con la tecnología suficiente no pudiera emular el aspecto de una chica humana? Oh, por todos los demonios, que no fuera otro puto marciano, por favor, que no fuera otro puto marciano…

Una súbita transmisión por radio hizo que casi se tirase el maldito café encima.

 _"Highs, mueve tu gordo culo. Tenemos alarma. Allanamiento con posible robo en el Número 15 de la Calle Avellana, una de ésas tiendas de ropa. Posiblemente los típicos capullos pasados de anfetas. Date prisa, yo te alcanzo enseguida."_

Hightower ya se conocía los giros y recovecos de cada calle de su zona, de modo que optó por ir a pie metiéndose por una de las callejuelas laterales que, invariablemente, desembocaría en la parte trasera del local. Si podía pillar a ésos cabrones por sorpresa, no tendrían más huevos que huir por la puerta principal donde su compañero les estaría esperando.

Lo que no se esperó fue que, además de encontrarse la puerta trasera literalmente reventada por lo que parecía la explosión de un cóctel molotov o la clásica bomba casera… fue que la susodicha explosión no tenía restos de las típicas abrasiones tras una combustión o manchas de ningún otro agente químico corrosivo.

Metiéndose a toda velocidad por la trastienda y descendiendo la escalera que daba a la parte baja del edificio, simplemente oyó una serie de ruidos de pisadas acompañados de una respiración pesada.

\- ¡Alto, policía! – exclamó Hightower desenfundando su pistola mientras apuntaba en la penumbra a la procedencia de los ruidos - ¡Salga con las manos en alto!

No obstante, antes de que pudiera percatarse, ya estaba en el suelo con el estómago hecho un siete y con una buena contusión en la cabeza como si alguien… o algo le hubiera empujado varios metros hacia atrás hasta empotrarle contra uno de los vestuarios del establecimiento.

Y entonces la vio frente a él: cabello largo y negro irguiéndose en el aire como si una ráfaga de brisa inexistente lo estuviera levantando, frente amplia, pómulos acusados, complexión pálida y quebradiza… y los ojos, enormes, blancos y ciegos como los de un muerto.

Alzando ambas manos con la pistola de frente, Hightower no se lo pensó dos veces y disparó.

El brillo metálico de las balas quedó suspendido en el aire mientras éstas daban vueltas sobre sí mismas, reflejando haces luminosos por las rendijas de luz artificial que se colaban desde las farolas de la calle por el escaparate de cristal.

Sudando a mares ante aquella visión que su cerebro no podía comprender, Hightower no reaccionó hasta que los proyectiles cayeron al suelo tintineando y la sospechosa, _su_ sospechosa, salía corriendo de su rango de visión.

\- ¡Alto! – gritó poniéndose en pie tembloroso, ignorando la protesta que sus riñones y los músculos de su espalda le daban tras aquel batacazo - ¡Deténgase!

Sin embargo, tras los sesenta segundos más largos de toda su vida oyó el mismo aviso que él había dado antes.

\- ¡Alto, policía! – la voz de su compañero - ¡Deténgase o disparo!

Tras aquello, dos disparos. Luego el silencio.

Y luego aquel grito que le heló la sangre.

Abriéndose paso entre estantes y percheros de ropa y calzado, Hightower siguió la procedencia del grito para encontrarse un espectáculo rocambolesco: izado varios palmos en el aire y con el cuerpo contorsionado de una forma antinatural estaba Danvers.

Todo él temblaba, de miedo o de dolor Hightower no hubiera sabido decirlo con seguridad, pero de lo que sí se percató fue de la sucesión de chasquidos enfermizos que hicieron sus brazos y piernas antes de ser arrojado contra el cristal del escaparate, reventándolo en mil pedazos.

Y ella… la chica… aquella cosa antinatural se encontraba del mismo modo izada en el aire observando con aquellos ojos ciegos y la cabeza ladeada el cuerpo caído al otro lado, regado de cristales y de sangre, como si aquella imagen ni la comprendiera ni fuera con ella.

Hightower disparó.

El cuerpo de la chica cayó como un saco de patatas al suelo y, al aproximarse a ella, ésta se irguió nuevamente, totalmente ilesa, y a cuatro patas como un animal acorralado tiró hacia atrás en cuanto el Agente entró en su rango de visión.

No obstante, pese a la penumbra, algo que llamó poderosamente la atención de Hightower fue al mirarla a los ojos.

Porque aquellos ojos oscuros, enormes y llorosos eran los de una muchacha aterrorizada.

\- ¡¿Por qué hacéis esto?! – chilló ella con la voz desgarrada, casi afónica, como si sus cuerdas vocales hubieran estado largo tiempo en desuso - ¡Yo sólo quería comida y algo de ropa! ¡¿Por qué me atacáis?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Aún apuntándola, Hightower entornó la vista.

\- Queda detenida por allanamiento, huida, agresión a dos Agentes de policía… y destrucción de propiedad más el asesinato en primer grado de setenta y tres hombres y mujeres la noche pasada en el _"Tech Noir"_. – aventuró, confirmando sus sospechas por la expresión congelada que la chica le regaló – Tiene derecho a guardar silencio. Cualquier cosa que diga será usada en su contra frente a un tribunal de justicia. Tiene derecho a un abogado. Si no puede pagar uno, se le asig…

Y no pudo acabar la frase cuando la sospechosa, ignorando por completo cualquier traza de sentido común, se arrojó contra el escaparate que le pillaba más cerca reventando los cristales en el proceso y cayendo torpemente al otro lado para ponerse en pie cubierta de vidrio y sangre y lanzarse renqueando en picado a una carrera desenfrenada dirección al coche patrulla para meterse en él, girar las llaves y pisar el acelerador.

\- ¡Joder! – exclamó Hightower saltando a la calle desde el escaparate roto y dispensándole un par de balazos a los neumáticos del coche a la fuga que, para su desgracia, no hicieron blanco - ¡Danvers! – gritó agachándose a la altura de su compañero, tomándole el pulso y respirando aliviado cuando lo encontró - ¡15 de la Avellana, Agente herido!, ¡envíen una ambulancia! – vociferó en el altavoz de su radio portátil a la Centralita - ¡La sospechosa se ha dado a la fuga en un vehículo oficial y va dirección Norte por la 4! ¡Solicito refuerzos de inmediato!

Acto seguido, sintiéndose un miserable por dejar a su compañero en aquel estado, corrió dirección al vehículo más próximo que vio iba a ser abordado: un _air-car_.

Perfecto.

\- Agente de policía. – se dirigió al dueño mostrando su placa en alto – Por favor, tengo que requisar su vehículo para…

\- ¿Hightower? - preguntó una voz conocida para, una vez la persona que tenía enfrente se retiró la gorra de baseball de la cabeza, dejar paso a una cara aún más conocida - ¿No me reconoces? ¡Soy yo, tío!

Oh, fantástico, la suerte no podía estar más de su lado.

\- ¡Yamcha! – dijo el Agente, aliviado – Lo siento, tenemos una criminal fugitiva y…

No obstante, en cuanto el hombre de las cicatrices en el rostro alzó la vista y vio a lo lejos el lío de cristales en el escaparate y al otro policía herido en el suelo cubierto de sangre, no dudó.

\- Voy contigo. – sentenció abriendo con presteza la puerta de su flamante _air-car_ para que el policía montase - Sube.

Y así, mientras Hightower se abrochaba el cinturón y ambos se elevaban con la fuerza de propulsión electromagnética presente en aquellos nuevos y costosísimos vehículos híbridos de los cuales, desgraciadamente, la Policía aún no disponía, renovó la munición en el cargador de su arma.

\- Dirígete al Norte por la 4. Sáltate todos los semáforos que veas y pisa el acelerador. - dictaminó – Quiero pillar a ésa hija de puta cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

\- ¿Y dices que los has llamado a todos? – inquirió Oolong mientras se tomaba un trozo de pizza margarita con tranquilidad viendo la televisión con aire distraído - ¿Todos, todos, Krillín?

\- ¡Al menos yo me he molestado en mover el culo y localizar incluso a Tien Shin Han y a Chaos, que viven incomunicados en el cerro del pimiento! – replicó el aludido con evidente molestia mientras marcaba con el teléfono el número de Bulma - ¡Sin embargo a ti no te he visto mover ni un dedo, cerdo vago y caradura!

\- Y a mucha honra, Krillín, y a mucha honra. – replicó el antropomorfo sonriendo descaradamente.

\- ¡Te voy a…!

No obstante, en el rellano de la puerta apareció su esposa afilando un nada desdeñable cuchillo contra una lima metálica.

\- Tranquilo, cielo. – repuso con una sonrisa inquietante en el rostro observando a Oolong mientras los chirridos metálicos de la lima se hacían más lentos y deliberados – Estoy afilando el cuchillo del jamón. En breve comeremos pata negra curada.

Pegando un chillido porcino, el cambiaformas se metió bajo el mantel de la mesa y siguió comiendo su trozo de pizza, temblando como una hoja.

Dándole una leve sonrisa cabrona al cerdo cobarde, Krillín esperó los pertinentes toques de llamada hasta que le cogieron el teléfono.

El anciano Roshi, por su parte, andaba de un lado para otro revolviendo cajones y agachándose debajo de la mesa para mirar hasta que otro chillido cerdil del escondido Oolong le sobresaltó y le hizo darse un buen cabezazo contra el canto del mueble.

Entonces, asiéndose la cabeza, marchó a la cocina haciendo "Uyuyuyuy…" para buscarse una bolsa térmica de la nevera que ponerse sobre el chichón.

\- ¿Qué buscas, viejo? – inquirió la mujer biónica entrando de nuevo y dejando la lima y el cuchillo a un lado para mirar si el brécol que estaba hirviendo en la olla estaba ya tierno. Porque aunque en aquella casa se comieran pizzas a diestro y siniestro no iba a permitir que su marido se pusiera gordo y fondón, que con lo chiquitito que era si engordaba iba a parecer un tapón de Coca-Cola.

\- Mi cámara de fotos, urgh… - rezongó Roshi apretando la bolsa térmica contra su calva – Juraría que me la traje del hospital y que estaba intacta… - acto seguido se resintió del tremendo golpe en la cabeza que la mujer le dio con el cazo que tenía en la mano - ¡Au!, ¡maldita sea, ¿te has vuelto loca?!

\- Te lo mereces, por carcamal pervertido. – replicó ella girándose, colando el caldo con el que había hecho el brécol y con el que posteriormente haría una sopa de lo más sana – Convocas a todos por una emergencia y ahora te pones a pensar en las fotos asquerosas que les habrás hecho a las chicas del local. - y dando un paso firme en su dirección, se agachó a la altura visual del viejo con gesto amenazante – Chicas que, por otra parte, ahora están muertas. Deberías avergonzarte.

Roshi sudó frío.

\- No… no es eso… - balbuceó – Es que puede que, de entre ésas fotos, haya alguna de la chica ésa que os dije fue la que reventó el edificio entero. – argumentó ajustándose las gafas de sol y pasándose la bolsa térmica por el segundo chichón consecuencia del cazazo - Sin _ki_ , tendremos que hacerlo a la vieja usanza e identificarla por su aspecto, ¿sabes?

Enarcando una ceja, en absoluto convencida de las intenciones del anciano, la rubia guardó el caldo del brécol en un frasco y, tras aderezar decentemente la verdura hervida, caminó dirección a la puerta.

\- ¿Adónde vas? – inquirió Roshi.

\- A buscar tu bendita cámara, viejo. – replicó ella fríamente – Seguramente te la dejaste en el dormitorio. Te debiste de dar un buen porrazo con todos ésos escombros que te cayeron encima, la cabeza no te coordina bien.

\- ¡Y tú lo único que haces es contribuir a ello! – replicó Roshi alzando un puño en alto para arrepentirse inmediatamente y presionarse la bolsa térmica con mayor ahínco – Ayayay, mi cabecita…

Rodando los ojos y negando en silencio con la cabeza, la mujer biónica pasó por el salón simplemente para observar durante un breve instante a su marido discutir por teléfono con, por lo que sus sensores auditivos pudieron captar, al parecer era Vegeta, tachándole de "insecto pelado cansino" como de costumbre. Tras aquello siguió caminando directa a las escaleras donde, al llegar al segundo piso, asomó la cabeza a su propio cuarto para cerciorarse de que su nena dormía plácidamente en la cuna para, seguidamente, ir derecha a la habitación del viejo.

No se extrañó para nada encontrársela desordenada y con picos de revistas guarras asomando por debajo del colchón. Rebuscó entonces un instante con la vista hasta que halló la susodicha cámara.

Decidida a borrar cualquier otra foto que no mostrase el rostro de una mujer, la encendió y, al ver en la carpeta de datos una entrada reciente de vídeo, le dio al _play_.

Y deseó no haberlo hecho.

Porque aquella grabación, además de defectuosa, mostraba literalmente cómo un hombre, suspendido en el aire, era eviscerado de la forma más cruenta y antinatural posible.

Pero no fue la naturaleza violenta del vídeo lo que la dejó helada.

Porque al contemplar el rostro de la agresora… alguien que ni siquiera tocaba a su víctima… se tapó la boca con una mano.

Aquel rostro que había visto tantas veces sonreír y ponerse colorada de la vergüenza en las tardes por la costa escupiendo agua del mar por las bromas acuáticas que le gastaba… aquel rostro que ella misma había maquillado y al cual le había depilado las cejas y peinado el largo cabello con la raya a un lado como ella…

Aquel rostro con aquella misma boca que le había expresado en su día lo mucho que la quería y le había hecho prometer que serían amigas para siempre…

Aquel rostro que tanto recordaba y que era el mismo que mostraba el vídeo se hallaba contorsionado en una mueca de rabia descontrolada… y, sin embargo, pudo ver una única lágrima caerle por la mejilla de aquellos ojos en blanco, asustados, dolidos y vacíos.

Y una vez la grabación se tornó borrosa y el archivo concluyó, se quedó mirando el artefacto electrónico como si no creyera lo que acababa de ver para, al retirarse la mano de los labios, descubrir que éstos le temblaban.

Acto seguido, en el piso de abajo oyó cómo llamaban a la puerta y la zona comenzaba a llenarse de poderosas energías que fueron, una a una, invadiendo la casa.

Con las manos temblándole y guiada por el impulso, borró el archivo de vídeo y rebuscó rápidamente en los archivos de imágenes alguna foto en la cual aquella chica pudiera salir para borrarla también.

Una vez concluyó, tomando aire y serenándose el semblante, descendió con toda la tranquilidad posible las escaleras para encontrarse con el panorama: Bulma, su ceñudo esposo y su hijo se hallaban dialogando con Krillín pidiendo más detalles mientras que Tien Shin Han y Chaos estaban saludando a la anciana Tortuga entretanto que el bestia glotón aquel de Yajirobe andaba conversando con el viejo Roshi.

Lo que le extrañó ver es que ni los hijos de Goku (y, por ende, la histérica de su madre) ni Yamcha con su mascota cambiaformas, Puar, habían venido aún.

Quitándose de la cabeza entonces lo que acababa de hacer y centrándose en cumplir su papel de, además buena anfitriona, mujer fría y estoica; aquella a la que denominaban por una simple cifra de fabricación, A-18, le entregó la cámara al viejo Roshi desdeñosamente como si el asunto no fuera con ella.

Aunque, muy en el fondo, la cosa definitivamente sí que iba con ella. Y muchísimo más de lo que hubiera querido desear.

Así pues, entretanto los demás se organizaban, ella se limitó a ofrecer bebidas y a escuchar callada con el semblante neutro mientras en el interior de su cabeza iba formulando ya un plan a toda velocidad.

Porque debía encontrarla ella antes de que los demás lo hicieran.

No obstante, pese a las palabras allí intercambiadas, Krillín, que conocía mejor a su esposa de lo que ella misma llegaba a siquiera suponer, iba cavilando que algo no andaba bien del todo con ella.

Y en éstas anduvo tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que ni a él ni a ninguno de los presentes se les pasó por la cabeza la ausencia de cierto Namekiano al que, por extensión, se les había olvidado por completo de avisar.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Vaaale... seré honesta: tenía otros planes para éste capítulo, como el explicar la clase de "don" que tiene la chica... pero la cosa se ha vuelto más emocionante y, encima, me acababa de ver "Terminator"... pues como que el nombre del bar y las referencias de la tienda me las he sacado de ahí jejejeje_

 _He decidido añadir a Yamcha porque sí, porque estoy harta de que sea un manta, que haga algo de provecho, joder._

 _Muchisísimas gracias a Anna003 por su review y me halaga mucho que pienses que soy buena escritora... una simplemente lo intenta jejejeje Y en lo de ser detallista al redactar... es que no me gustan nada las historias que se comen pronombres o sencillamente se limitan a seguir lo que yo llamo un "guión de cine". El detalle yo creo que siempre es de agradecer ^^_

 _¡Nos vemos!_


	4. La memoria de las aguas

_**"El Superhombre"**_

* * *

 **03: _La memoria de las aguas_.**

* * *

Yamcha se saltaba las señales de seguridad vial como si no hubiera un mañana llegando incluso a sobrepasar los límites de altura de vuelo regulados para los _air-car_ los cuales, desde su salida al mercado unos años atrás, ya tenían su propio código de circulación aérea y sus correspondientes carriles con sus correspondientes tasas y sus correspondientes puntos eléctricos donde recargaban batería en caso de emergencia.

Y si no fuera porque iba acompañado por un Agente de la Ley, el ex-bandido del desierto hubiera podido jurar que los puntos de carnet que habría perdido a éstas alturas no serían precisamente pocos y las multas ya ascenderían por los varios miles de _zenis_.

No obstante, perseguir a aquella loca por carretera estaba probando ser todo un desafío.

Pese al estado en el cual había quedado el otro Agente, Yamcha se estaba tomando aquella persecución como una de tantas formas de mejorar su imagen frente al público ya que sabía positivamente que si quien había robado aquel coche de Policía era un ser humano, con un par de hostias el asunto quedaría más que finiquitado.

No por nada se preciaba de ser uno de los seres humanos más fuertes del planeta Tierra.

Ja, ja, ja, por Dende… cuando atraparan a aquella criminal quedaría como el puto héroe del día…

No obstante, y ya lo venía observando hace rato por el rabillo del ojo procurando no estrellarse con aquellas subidas de velocidad ilegales, Hightower andaba tenso oteando el frente y asegurándose de que su pistola estuviera a pleno rendimiento y bien cargada.

Yamcha jamás lo entendería. ¿Para qué diablos usar armas de fuego cuando, con un buen y estricto régimen de entrenamiento diario, se podía desnucar hasta al tío más bestia? ¿Cuándo aprendería la Policía que más valía entrenar los puños que la puntería de sus cañones?

\- ¡Ahí está! – oyó exclamar a su compañero de asiento - ¡Va derecha a la costa! ¡La interceptaremos en la autovía del puente! – instruyó señalando con el índice hacia un punto distante que, al parecer unía la costa de la Capital del Este con la Ciudad Isla de la Zona 7.

\- ¡De acuerdo! – asintió Yamcha pisando aún más el acelerador, llevando los límites de su máquina a la máxima potencia. ¡Ay!, ¡aquello tenía un sabor tan de película…!

Al aumentar la velocidad también pasaron de largo el coche de Policía robado y, al situarse por delante en el aire por encima del puente, Yamcha descendió con el vehículo haciendo barrera para impedir el paso mientras Hightower se posicionaba tras el armazón del coche y apuntaba de frente con su pistola.

\- ¡Espero que tengas éste trasto bien asegurado, Yamcha! – exclamó mientras riadas de sudor iban cayéndole por las sienes y empapándole el cuello del uniforme.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – chilló el aludido dándole una mirada de pura incredulidad hasta que no hubo tiempo para las lamentaciones y el vehículo robado colisionó brutalmente con el suyo.

Tras aquellos, otros dos vehículos de la Policía arribaron al lugar del siniestro.

Mientras sus compañeros se ponían en posición, uno de los recién llegados sacó un megáfono.

\- ¡Le habla la Policía de la Capital del Este! – anunció con el volumen de voz amplificado por efecto del aparato - ¡Está rodeado! ¡Salga del vehículo con las manos en alto!

No obstante, tras el más breve de los instantes, la puerta del coche robado sencillamente salió disparada hacia afuera como un bumerán golpeando con gran violencia uno de los coches terrestres, incrustándose de canto sobre uno de los cristales delanteros.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! – exclamó Yamcha atónito tras salir intacto de su ahora no tan intacto vehículo, observando aquella escena paralizado y tratando por inercia de detectar un _ki_ que, pronto descubrió, era del todo inexistente.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que todos los presentes, incluidos sus respectivos vehículos, se hallaban izados a varios metros del suelo por una fuerza que sus ojos no veían pero que, de alguna manera, se podía casi palpar físicamente.

Y aquella misma fuerza, tras unos momentos de confusión, les dejó caer de nuevo al suelo reventando con ellos cristales, neumáticos… y en algunos casos huesos de pies y piernas ante tan violenta caída.

De hecho, Yamcha fue el único en salir totalmente ileso de tamaña demostración de fuerza.

Porque al incorporarse no creyó lo que veía cuando sus ojos procesaron a la chica, no mucho mayor que una adolescente, levitando en mitad del aire con el cabello izado hacia arriba y los ojos blancos y ciegos enviando oleadas de aquella fuerza desconocida a diestro y siniestro, deteniendo disparos y deshaciéndose de las pistolas que portaban los Agentes con pasmosa facilidad.

No obstante Hightower, quien había permanecido durante aquel corto enfrentamiento sin disparar, se arrastró cerca de una de las cunetas laterales del carril del puente y, desde las sombras, temblando como un flan, apuntó derecho a la cabeza de la chica y… apretó el gatillo.

Y distraída como ésta había estado, la bala le pasó rozando la mejilla, haciéndola caer al suelo cegada por la ráfaga de sangre que le perló los ojos.

Tras aquello, entró en absoluto estado de pánico y, prácticamente a ciegas, izó de las posiciones que ya conocía a los Agentes desarmados y, uno por uno, los fue reventando de dentro hacia afuera ante la mirada atónita y horrorizada del guerrero, quien no pudo reaccionar hasta que Hightower, desde su posición oculta, tentó una vez más a la suerte y disparó el cargador entero.

Las balas, desgraciadamente, quedaron suspendidas en el aire y él, segundos más tarde, también.

Acto seguido, los huesos comenzaron a chasquearle horriblemente dentro del cuerpo mientras un dolor ardiente y blanco se apoderaba de todo su ser.

\- ¡HIGHTOWER! – exclamó Yamcha rabioso lanzándose de frente dirección a la muchacha, quien simplemente se hallaba de pie sobre el asfalto con la vista muerta fija sobre el maltrecho cuerpo suspendido en el aire - ¡Neo Golpe Colmillo del Lobo! – gritó.

Y el golpe hizo impacto.

Tirando varios metros hacia atrás a la chica, ésta sólo hizo un ruido lastimero, como un cachorro apaleado, en cuanto trató de ponerse en pie y se quedó de rodillas frente a su agresor escupiendo sangre.

Yamcha no se esperaba aquello y se lamió los labios un instante al observarla llevarse una mano al estómago entretanto un hilo rojo seguía discurriendo cuesta abajo por su barbilla de la confluencia que formaban los flujos de sus labios y de ambos orificios nasales para juntarse con el reguero de lágrimas que el dolor le había provocado.

Inseguro, percatándose por vez primera que lo que acababa de golpear era una chica desnutrida y enclenque, no tuvo tiempo de sentirse culpable cuando la mano de Hightower apretó el gatillo desde el suelo brindándole su última bala en la recámara a la muchacha, directa entre ceja y ceja.

La bala quedó nuevamente suspendida en el aire a apenas un par de centímetros de su objetivo y la herida, levantando la cabeza con los ojos nuevamente en blanco, envió una oleada tan fuerte que viró el cuello del policía herido haciendo girar su cabeza de un modo horriblemente antinatural ciento ochenta grados.

Con el terrible crujido que informó a Yamcha de lo que sus ojos se encargaron de cerciorar después al contemplar al hombre… su amigo… tendido en el suelo como un muñeco de trapo, con las extremidades dispersas a los cuatro costados y desencajadas, la boca abierta llena de saliva y los ojos muertos mirando a la nada, una terrible rabia se apoderó de él y, tras resistir un embiste inmaterial procedente de la chica que sólo le produjo un corte en la mejilla sana, arremetió contra ella sin medir lo que hacía.

La machacó a patadas y puñetazos y, cuanta más sangre escupía ella salpicándole el rostro, más se acrecentaba su deseo de acabar con su vida.

No obstante, al llegar a la orilla del puente, con la cara hinchada de contusiones, temblando, llorando y gritando de miedo y dolor, la muchacha al mirar de reojo hacia abajo con los ojos medio cerrados por la inflamación pensó que una caída desde tanta altura no podía ser peor que aquel lunático despedazándola viva y, cerrando definitivamente los ojos, se dejó caer de espaldas, directa al agua del mar bajo la estructura colgante.

Yamcha la vio caer a cámara lenta y, entretanto registraba vagamente la expresión aterrorizada de aquel rostro tumefacto sucumbiendo a la ley de la gravedad, corrió en su dirección y la contempló desaparecer entre las aguas, esperando de algún modo que emergiera para seguir dando rienda suelta a su rabia.

Pero no emergió.

Tras jadear unos instantes, sudoroso, las manos con los nudillos ensangrentados de una sangre que no era la suya temblándole y con ganas de vomitar por el violento bajón de adrenalina, se aproximó a su amigo caído y, tomándolo entre sus brazos, sabiendo positivamente que allí no hallaría pulso, dejó salir toda su rabia, toda su frustración y todo su dolor en un único grito que atravesó de un extremo a otro la extensión de aquel puente en mitad de la nada.

* * *

 _"La segunda metamorfosis se cumple en el más solitario de los desiertos: aquí el espíritu se transforma en león, pretende conquistar la libertad y ser amo de su propio desierto."_

Primero venía el espíritu de la carga, el camello, aquel que soportaba las cargas más pesadas y las aceptaba.

Aquella era la Primera Metamorfosis.

 _"Hermanos míos, ¿para qué necesita el espíritu al león? ¿No es suficiente el animal robusto que se abstiene y es respetuoso?"_

¿Acaso no era suficiente ser lo bastante fuerte?, ¿soportar la carga de aquella maldición que sus genes mutados le habían concedido en ésta vida?

 _"Todavía no puede crear el león valores nuevos; pero sí tiene poder para hacerse libre para la nueva creación."_

Libertad… libertad era lo que había creído saborear aquel año inigualable conduciendo por la costa y escuchando retazos de un pensador de varios siglos atrás muerto y con una filosofía de vida amarga e imposible pero que se escuchaba, contra todo pronóstico, dulce y sensata en los labios de aquel muchacho.

 _"Hacerse libre, oponer una divina negación, incluso el deber; tal es, hermanos míos, la tarea para la que el espíritu necesita del león."_

Aquel muchacho… de cuyas palabras se había prendado y de cuya risa un todo se le hacía en la boca del estómago.

Porque él a veces reía. No muy a menudo, es cierto, pues de tamaña sabiduría a una edad tan temprana podían dilucidarse grandes pesares que aún quedaban por dejar por completo atrás… pero cuando reía, el alma se le llenaba de gozo.

 _"La más terrible conquista para un espíritu paciente y respetuoso es la de conquistar el derecho a crear nuevos valores."_

¿Y qué valores había creado ella, primero huyendo de un hogar de acogida donde su particular condición le había granjeado el título de "monstruo", después huyendo de una segunda vida de mierda para internarse en la delincuencia… y acabar cayendo en los brazos de verdaderos monstruos que la habían transformado en algo mucho peor de lo que ya había sido antes…?

¿Qué valores había creado alguien que se había pasado media existencia escondiéndose y la otra media huyendo de los problemas que se le pegaban como la sarna?

 _"En verdad, éste es para él un acto feroz, el acto de un animal de presa."_

¿Podría ella llegar a convertirse alguna vez en ése depredador y dejar de ser la presa?

 _"En otros tiempos amaba el «Tú debes», como su más sagrado bien: ahora le es necesario encontrar la ilusión y lo arbitrario, incluso en este bien, el más sagrado, para que realice a costa de su amor la conquista de la libertad: para semejante rapto es indispensable un león."_

El superhombre…

Sumergida en aquella espiral de húmedo escozor, las sirenas de la espuma entremedias de la marea de la inconsciencia le susurraron al oído la memoria de las aguas, sueños de un embrión sin nacer detenido y acurrucado en su nido placentario.

Y las burbujas clamaban su nombre, y el bálsamo de la sal encerraba sus tormentos dentro de una costra blanca, y el arrullo de la corriente la conducía a páramos lejanos donde la memoria de las aguas le contaba sus secretos entremedias de cantos distorsionados en la lejanía.

 _"No te preocupes."_

Por favor…

 _"Yo te mejoraré."_

Basta…

 _"Serás, junto con los nuevos androides biomecánicos, mi proyecto más sofisticado."_

No más, por favor, no más…

 _"En primer lugar, sustituir la estructura vertebral por algo mucho más resistente sería quizás lo ideal…"_

Si tan sólo… algunos recuerdos pudieran borrarse sin más…

 _"Ya estás otra vez trenzándote el pelo. No te queda bien. Mira, así suelto queda mejor, ¿ves? Yo me hago la raya a un lado, queda sexy."_

Otros, sin embargo, eran quizás la única cosa que, en medio de aquella marea roja, la mantenía aún cuerda.

 _"Cuando ésos aliens bombardearon la Capital, mi hermano y yo tuvimos que salir de allí. Mamá no estaba en casa la mitad de las veces… y la otra mitad estaba tan borracha que ni se percataba de a qué horas volvíamos del colegio. A veces me acuerdo de ella, ¿sabes? Ahí, mirando la tele sin ver nada y cambiando de canal a cada dos minutos… mi hermano y yo solíamos llamarlo «morir frente a la pantalla». Y hablando de mi hermano… no le cuentes nada de esto. No le gusta recordar ésas cosas."_

 _Lapis… Lázuli…_

Ella también lo había vivido. Aquel par de criaturas que parecían humanas pero que no lo eran y que habían venido en cápsulas desde el espacio para arrasar con cuanto pudieran.

Ella había tenido por aquel entonces trece años.

A los catorce se había fugado del hogar de acogida… pero antes de eso… a los trece… había tenido otra vida…

Otra vida, de las muchas otras, que no recuperaría jamás.

 _Ya dice el refrán que siete vidas tiene un gato… cinco vidas he quemado… y todavía me sigo preguntando si a la siguiente no se me acabará el combustible antes de caer al barranco sin frenos…_

Y así, sumergida de pleno en la memoria de las aguas, sólo el ritmo incesante de un tambor en sus oídos logró mantener su vida a flote en medio de la marea.

El latido de su propio corazón.

* * *

Abriendo bruscamente los ojos con el sudor resbalándole por la frente, las manos temblorosas y unas ganas de llorar inmensas, Dende salió de su cama y caminó cosa de cinco minutos por los pasillos del templo hasta que se decidió a salir al exterior a tomar el aire.

Desorientado, se giró un instante dirección a la pequeña parcela ajardinada que Mr. Popo cuidaba y regaba con tanto esmero desde que los primeros rayos del sol asomaban por Levante y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la hierba perfectamente recortada para dejarse embeber del olor a humedad y a tierra entretanto se hacía una bola y se volvía muy pequeño… como el niño que, pese a su cargo como actual Kami, en realidad aún era.

Cerrando los ojos un instante, dejándose embeber por el aroma a plantas, al abrirlos Dende se encontró cara a cara con el rostro oscuro y lleno de Mr. Popo, quien se había inclinado sobre él y le observaba con la cabeza ladeada, casi como queriendo preguntar algo, mientras que en la diestra sujetaba una regadera de metal.

\- ¿Kamisamas quiere agua? – inquirió alzando frente a los ojos del pequeño Namekiano su regadera.

Dende tardó un minuto entero en reaccionar hasta que, de improviso, se puso a reír, primero nerviosamente, después a mandíbula batiente entretanto señalaba la regadera con el índice de su manita de cuatro dígitos.

\- ¡Ay, no, Mr. Popo! – se carcajeó - ¡Los Namekianos no somos como las plantas, que se las riega para que crezcan!

\- Kamisamas puede beber agua. – replicó tranquilamente el otro.

\- ¿De la regadera? - inquirió Dende, incrédulo para, tras ver al djinn asentir con una solemnidad cuanto menos que cómica, echarse a reír otra vez rodando por la hierba y agarrándose el estómago con fuerza.

Mr. Popo sonrió sin decir nada. A él más que a nadie, que tantos milenios llevaba al servicio de los predecesores de Dende, no le eran ajenos los sufrimientos, el horror y la impotencia de los jóvenes Kamis en sus primeros años como guardianes de la Tierra.

El hecho de que cuidara de todas sus necesidades también incluía el preservar la integridad de sus corazones y, si para ello tenía que hacerse pasar por estúpido o ignorante con el único propósito de hacerlos reír, que así fuera.

No obstante, otra presencia menos cándida y, ciertamente, con mucho peor humor hizo acto de presencia en aquel instante.

\- ¿Qué escándalo es éste? – inquirió la susodicha presencia imponiendo sus dos metros y pico de envergadura y su mucha mala leche por montera de brazos cruzados, un gesto tan habitual en él que casi costaba imaginárselo adoptando cualquier otra postura – Dende, ¿no se supone que tendrías que estar cumpliendo con tu deber que es, si la memoria no me falla, velar por la Tierra desde que se levanta el sol? – ironizó.

El joven Kami tiró para atrás, intimidado. Lidiar con Piccolo a primera hora de la mañana no era plato de gusto para nadie.

Al menos no para él.

\- Es que me acabo de levantar… - se excusó - … Y aún no he desayunado… - añadió lanzándole una rápida mirada a Mr. Popo, pidiendo ayuda.

\- Los de nuestra especie no necesitan desayunar. – replicó el Namekiano mayor secamente – De modo que haz el favor de no contarme cuentos chinos y admite que estás aquí, rebozándote en la hierba, porque eres un holgazán y careces de disciplina.

Y aquí venía una vez más, la honestidad de Piccolo. Una honestidad tan transparente que a veces llegaba a ser increíblemente insultante.

Dende suspiró.

\- He vuelto a sentirlo. – admitió.

La expresión ceñuda de Piccolo no varió un ápice.

\- ¿Otro ataque? – inquirió con voz neutra.

\- Ésta vez era de una energía conocida. – repuso Dende observando fijamente al otro Namekiano – Primero había mucha rabia… y después un intenso sufrimiento.

\- ¿Quién era? – preguntó Piccolo.

\- Yamcha. – respondió Dende negando con la cabeza – Aunque había alguien más a su lado… alguien que experimentaba mucho miedo y angustia. No sabría decir cuál de las dos perspectivas me ha entristecido más. – concluyó con un deje de pena adornando su rostro infantil.

Piccolo dejó escapar el aire que hasta hacía escasos segundos había estado reteniendo muy medidamente, pidiendo al Cielo paciencia.

\- Está bien. – anunció casi con aire derrotista, como el padre que le concede el capricho de turno al niño plasta al que le toca aguantar, mientras se sentaba sobre la hierba al estilo oriental cruzando las piernas enfrente de un muy sorprendido Dende. Y todo ello sin descruzarse de brazos – Ven aquí.

El joven Kami parpadeó un par de veces, preguntándose si habría oído mal.

La dureza de la mirada de Piccolo se intensificó junto con su impaciencia.

\- ¡Que vengas, te digo! – bramó.

Dende pegó un bote en el sitio.

\- ¡Ah!, ¡sí! – exclamó mientras se disponía presuroso a sentarse al lado de aquel gigante al que, pese a los años de convivencia, todavía no sabía muy bien cómo tratar.

Una vez le tuvo a su vera, Piccolo le dio un gruñido de aprobación.

\- Muy bien. – dictaminó secamente – Ahora imita la postura en la que me ves sentado. – y tamborileando impacientemente sus largos dedos contra su bíceps, presionó - ¡Venga, niño!, ¡date bríos!

Y Dende hizo lo que se le pedía a la perfección. Incluso en el tema de los brazos cruzados que Piccolo se encargó prontamente de corregir.

\- Sitúa las manos sobre tus rodillas y deja las palmas de cara al cielo, sueltas. – instruyó – Ahora sitúa tu vista en un punto en la hierba que te resulte destacable por el motivo que sea y déjala ahí posada. – siguió – Ahora vas a no pensar en absolutamente nada, vas a dejar la mente en blanco y cualquier pensamiento o sensación intrusos los vas a hacer a un lado. En la meditación no hay cabida para las preocupaciones, sólo para la introspección. Lo único que debe capturar tu entera atención y concentración es ése punto en la hierba y tu propia respiración.

Y Dende, bajo las instrucciones sencillas pero increíblemente precisas del Namekiano mayor, comenzó a respirar. Por su vida que comenzó a respirar… aunque fuera para no ganarse la bronca que sabría le vendría de Piccolo si osaba desdeñar cualquier gesto de buena voluntad que éste hubiera elegido extenderle.

Así, de éste modo, poco a poco, fue sumergiéndose en una especie de tranquilidad sin precedentes entretanto el olor de la hierba mojada, su verdor esmeralda y el silencio circundante hacían el resto. Y la mente del joven Kami, por vez primera en varios días, logró descansar de su inquieta vigilia entretanto Mr. Popo, complacido de las tornas que había tomado el asunto, continuaba con su labor interminable de atender los quehaceres del Templo echando de allá para cuando algún que otro vistazo a su Kami sumido en su meditación, relajado y feliz, como cualquier niño de su edad debería de estarlo en vez de sentirse embargado por las preocupaciones terrestres.

Y Piccolo, por muy mala cara que quisiera ponerle a todo aquello, en el fondo estaba disfrutando como un enano.

Porque dale al que es y siempre ha sido maestro un alumno atento y dispuesto y, aunque sólo sea por un día, le harás la criatura más feliz del Universo.

* * *

En el momento en que el resto de patrullas, la ambulancia y demás personal de apoyo habían llegado, Yamcha se había quedado solo sentado a un lado, con una manta sobre los hombros y contemplando con un halo de miseria cómo embolsaban a Hightower… o lo que antaño había sido Hightower, mientras lo ponían encima de una camilla y le subían la cremallera al saco para llevárselo prontamente de allí.

La Policía había acordonado la zona y el tráfico había sido interrumpido a primera hora de la mañana sustituyendo el transporte de un lado a otro entre la Costa y la Ciudad Isla por un barco.

Había un nada desdeñable número de periodistas y curiosos sacando fotografías hasta con el móvil a diestro y siniestro y Yamcha tenía muy claro que antes de que acabara el día, su cara estaría arrasando vídeos en la red para, al día siguiente, arrasar del mismo modo en primera plana.

En el último momento, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer después de que le hubieran tomado declaración y no sintiéndose lo que se dice en muy buenas condiciones mentales para volar, había acabado llamando a Bulma para que le viniera a recoger.

Las horas a las que había llamado habían propiciado que el marido de ella… o lo que puñetas fuesen aquellos dos, Vegeta, se pusiera a chillar de fondo como un energúmeno soltando improperios a diestro y siniestro acerca de conocidos (o lo que en su vocablo era lo mismo: _insectos_ ) cansinos dando la barrila con imbecilidades que a él ni le iban ni le venían, que si un Saiyan no podía dormir a gusto en su casa y demás salidas de tono que, a su vez, habían atacado a Bulma de los nervios y Yamcha, al teléfono, había acabado siendo testigo indirecto de una nada agradable reyerta de pareja donde habían circulado epítetos tan adorables como "loca histérica" por parte del uno, o "mono del demonio" por parte de la otra.

Nada como empezar la mañana con una buena retahíla de gritos, sí señor.

Tras dar sus adioses y sabiendo que tendría a los policías de vuelta a su puerta tal vez en un día o dos para, quizás, entrar en detalles en los cuales no tenía ninguna gana de entrar de su declaración, simplemente se abrió paso a codazos a través de la marea de periodistas que amenazaba con tragarle y salió prácticamente escopetado dirección al _air-car_ que vio estacionado a un lado de la cuneta. Bulma le esperaba.

Montándose a toda pastilla y con la ola de periodistas tras él, Bulma pisó el acelerador y ambos desaparecieron de la vista.

Yamcha no se atrevió a hablar en un buen rato sabiendo la que se había montado aquella mañana por su culpa. De todos modos no tenía muchas ganas de iniciar conversación de ningún tipo… se sentía tan cansado…

\- Lamento mucho tu pérdida, Yamcha. – dijo la científica al cabo de unos instantes.

El aludido se limitó a asentir mientras observaba distraídamente el paisaje costero por la ventanilla. Las señales de tráfico, junto con las primeras luces, desfilaban a toda velocidad ante sus cansados ojos.

\- No quisiera agobiarte, y más con lo que ha pasado… - comenzó ella, despacio - Pero anoche tuvimos una reunión en casa del Maestro Roshi. – informó lentamente, logrando con ello captar el más leve de los intereses en el ánimo del jugador de baseball – Al parecer tenemos un problema. – dijo pasándole una tablet enganchada a un dispositivo seguramente de la invención de la mujer entretanto pulsaba un botón sin despegar la vista de la carretera – No tenemos ninguna foto fidedigna… pero en cuestiones de mujeres me fío más del ojo clínico del viejo que de nadie. – añadió señalando la pantalla de la tablet – Ése es un retrato robot que…

\- ¡Es ella! – gritó Yamcha de repente asiendo con ambas manos ansiosamente la tablet, estudiando con febril intensidad las facciones esbozadas en 3D que se le presentaban ante los ojos: ojos grandes, oscuros y sesgados, frente amplia, boca pequeña, pómulos marcados… - ¡Nunca olvidaré su cara! ¡Es ésa maldita hija de puta!

Bulma desvió un momento los ojos de la carretera para encuadrar la imagen de Yamcha. Y lo que vio no era en absoluto la imagen que siempre había tenido en la cabeza de su despreocupado, presumido y metepatas ex-novio.

Parecía… casi enloquecido, como una fiera salvaje y hambrienta a punto de saltarle a alguien a la cara para sacarle los ojos.

Igual que el lobo solitario que había sido en su juventud al conocerle en mitad del desierto.

Bulma no reconocía a aquel hombre.

\- ¿Yamcha? – inquirió ella, insegura.

Pero la mirada de aquel mismo hombre sentado a su derecha era inescrutable.

\- Cuéntame qué ha pasado, Bulma. – decretó sin más, sus ojos sin verla a ella, estudiando a conciencia unas facciones de quien, y se lo juraba a sí mismo en aquel preciso instante, sería su próxima presa – Creo que en éstos instantes soy yo quien más necesita… o más bien _merece_ saberlo.

* * *

Abriendo los ojos lentamente, tratando de encuadrar la imagen que se le presentaba delante, se sintió mareada, dolorida y con un escozor inmenso repartido por todo el cuerpo que le mandaba pulsaciones por cada articulación en comparsa con su creciente dolor de cabeza.

Irguiéndose lenta y penosamente de la arena mojada de la orilla a la que había sido arrastrada, se dio la vuelta trabajosamente y quedó cara al sol, sentada con las piernas separadas contra el manso oleaje que subía y bajaba el nivel del agua, unas veces lamiéndole los tobillos, otras calándole los leggings negros que había robado y que ahora, en su periplo por las aguas, estaban llenos de agujeros y cortes.

Y al observar de ésta manera otra puesta de sol en aquel calvario en el que se había convertido su día a día desde que saliera de aquel infierno subterráneo, se echó a reír con la voz ronca y cascada mientras un camino de lágrimas saladas se llevaba consigo todo rastro de arena que hubiera podido ensuciar el lado de la cara que había estado en contacto con el suelo.

Porque aún seguía viva. Porque había querido vivir y aún estaba viva.

Y pensando aquello entonces, no se percató del objeto esférico que, enterrado en la arena húmeda bajo su mano hundida, brillaba con un fulgor líquido anaranjado de dos estrellas.

Dos estrellas… por cada vida gatuna que le quedaba.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _H_ _e escrito éste capítulo un poco deprisa, así que puede que contenga errores. De todos modos lo revisaré más tarde y tal vez edite un par de cosillas por si algo ha quedado muy apresurado._

 _Muchas gracias a ésa otra persona, Puzenena (hale, qué lista soy, ya sé cómo mirar los nombres de quienes me siguen ^^), que ha puesto ésta historia en Favoritos._

 _¡Nos vemos!_


	5. Donde viven las cosas salvajes

**_"El Superhombre"_**

* * *

 **04: _Donde viven las cosas salvajes_.**

* * *

Llevaba cosa de una hora desplazándose por pura inercia.

Y precisamente la palabra era "desplazarse" que no "caminar" ya que, consecuencia de la burrada que había hecho al tirarse contra aquel cristal del escaparate, se le había torcido un tobillo y, tras alejarse del frescor del agua del mar, éste junto a los cuantiosos hematomas que llevaba repartidos por el cuerpo se le había inflamado y le latía dolorosamente con cada paso que daba.

De éste modo, más que caminar lo que hacía era renquear miserablemente a lo largo de los kilómetros de campo que se abrían ante sus ojos como un mar verde y brillante cuya hierba se mecía acompasadamente con los primeros vientos que indicaban el final del verano. Comenzaba a refrescar.

Y en función de cómo avanzase la estación, la ropa no le serviría de mucho abrigo en realidad ya que iba hecha un cisco: leggings rotos, playeras mojadas, chaqueta desgarrada… y la camiseta de debajo desteñida, apestando a salitre a juego con su pelo desordenado y lleno de nudos.

Lo único bueno que había sacado de su periplo por las aguas había sido la esfera aquella que se había encontrado en la playa, naranja, pulida, brillante, con dos estrellitas… más linda la maldita…

Y aunque sabía que no le convenía nada llevar peso muerto consigo en forma de cachivaches inservibles… no había podido evitar querer llevársela. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía en su poder algo bonito y quería considerar su hallazgo como un cambio de suerte para mejor.

Porque la suerte no es que la hubiera acompañado lo que se dice mucho en éste último tiempo.

No había hecho recuento de daños aún, pero sabía perfectamente que debía de tener algo roto en la caja torácica, una costilla tal vez, ya que la simple acción de respirar se le estaba volviendo tan errática como insufrible.

No quería ni acordarse. Por Dios que no quería… los policías armados… dispuestos a despacharla tranquilamente como si su vida no valiera nada…

Cuando habían atracado gasolineras y tiendas entre Lapis, Lázuli y ella, la Policía les había perseguido, sí… pero nunca, NUNCA les habían disparado a otra cosa que no fueran los neumáticos del vehículo robado de turno.

Y ella, en una misma noche, había tenido que detener balas lo menos seis veces en las que habían abierto fuego contra ella. ¡Seis malditas veces, por Dios!

Y la pandilla de motoristas armados, y el hijoputa de la navaja… ¿es que el mundo se había vuelto completamente loco? ¿Otra vez volvían con la misma mierda que salía en los libros de Historia acerca de aquella peligrosísima Ley de Posesión de Armas con la máxima de _"disparar y luego preguntar"_ de los Antiguos Estados Unidos de América del Viejo Mundo? ¿Es que la Historia no había enseñado nada al maldito género humano…?

Y luego aquella… mala bestia con la cara llena de unas cicatrices que sólo afilaban el odio que había supurado por aquellos ojos de comadreja al ensañarse a puño limpio con ella. Oh, Dios mío… cuánto miedo había sentido… en mitad de las pulsaciones ardientes de dolor que sus golpes le habían propiciado había tenido clara una única cosa: que o salía de su rango de ataque o aquel monstruo la mataría.

No… no quería acordarse… no de él, de sus gritos y de su fuerza inhumana.

De cualquiera menos de él.

Ahora lo veía claro: había sido un error enorme lo de entrar en población. Cuanto mayor era la concentración de seres humanos en un punto geográfico, mayor índice de violencia daba lugar en el susodicho punto.

No… era mejor cambiar de estrategia e ir campo a través. Sabía muy bien que de camino a las montañas había muchas granjas ecológicas que le harían el apaño hasta recuperarse. Tras aquello ya pensaría en qué hacer a continuación.

De este modo, sin pensar y continuando su fatigosa caminata con el único objetivo en mente de seguir avanzando tercamente, muchas horas en línea recta hacia delante se tradujeron en paulatina oscuridad ante sus ojos y, cuando ya creía que acabaría tirada en cualquier lado a la intemperie, encontró una de ésas típicas casas-cápsula que tan corrientes eran a nivel de usuario desde la década de los 50 con las luces apagadas al inicio del bosque.

Sabiendo que quizás la vivienda no estaría lo que se dice muy desocupada, se encargó desde el otro lado de la puerta de reventar cierres y el panel de control central que suministraba electricidad desde los paneles solares a la casa con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz. Tras aquello se limitó a acceder al interior y, para su mucha suerte, se encontró con que los dueños debían estar ausentes para, acto seguido, en ese mismo instante iniciar como un torbellino un saqueo sin piedad a la nevera, apenas llena, para inmediatamente después arrasar con el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Lo metió todo cuidadosamente en una mochila pequeña que encontró hurgando armarios y salió pitando de allí todo lo deprisa que pudo antes de que la familia de aquella casa la pillara _in fraganti_ con las manos en la masa.

O peor aún: la Policía. No por nada aquellas casas venían con alarma antirrobo incorporada en el diseño y, por mucho que hubiera reventado el panel de control central, si alguna señal residual había quedado en la fuente de alimentación de emergencia, ésta iría inmediatamente a la Centralita de la Comisaría más cercana para pegar el chivatazo. Aquello a ella y a sus amigos compañeros de fechorías no les había quedado más narices que aprenderlo por las malas cuando les dio aquella vez por descerrajar la puerta de una vivienda portable en un _camping_ y tuvieron que salir como alma que lleva el Diablo escopetados en la vieja camioneta con un neumático pinchado y la sirena de los maderos pisándoles los talones.

Porque si algo le había enseñado la experiencia era a tener cuidado. Mucho cuidado.

Tras alejarse entonces un tiempo que no supo medir en distancia, se dejó caer bajo un árbol de éstos que tenían más años que la Maricastaña y, con lo puesto, se decidió a dar buena cuenta de su rapiña.

La mochila que había robado en sí era una de ésas infantiles a todo color, con muñecos pintados en los bolsillos. Y no es que verdaderamente cupiera mucho en ella, pero sí lo suficiente como para aguantar un par de días sin pasar penurias. Tal vez tres si se racionaba adecuadamente.

Primero comió hasta quedarse satisfecha, un lujo que no podía darse a saber desde hacía cuanto, y luego procedió a sacar del botiquín algo con lo que inmovilizarse mínimamente el tobillo.

Se vendó el pie y el pecho, se roció bien de alcohol etílico por donde mejor pilló para desinfectar heridas y cortes siseando de escozor durante todo el proceso y luego pasó a engullir como los pavos dos antiinflamatorios de un gramo la píldora con la esperanza de bajar aquella monstruosidad abultada y oscurecida en la que su pie se había transformado con el paso de las horas.

Con las mismas pilló un montículo de rocas cercano y puso la extremidad en alto mientras procedía a reposar aquella paliza de día observando el manto estrellado del cielo entre las hojas de las copas de los gigantescos árboles.

De lo cansada que estaba no le llevó ni diez minutos caer a plomo dormida con el ulular de las aves nocturnas de fondo, la mochila abrazada al estómago y con la mano palpando la forma redonda de la esfera, único recordatorio de que en el mundo aún había lugar para la belleza y no sólo para las cosas feas y desagradables.

* * *

Chi-Chí aquella mañana de aquel sábado estival tenía una lista interminable de tareas pendientes que, a lo largo de la semana, se le habían ido acumulando inexorablemente.

Primero había sido lo de todos los días: levantarse con el primer canto del gallo, irse directa a la tina de agua _fría de cojones_ que se dejaba preparada la noche previa para despejarse, luego vestirse, peinarse y después bajar en modo _zombie_ total derecha a la cocina a tomarse aquel té matutino sin el cual no era persona.

No era muy amiga del café ni de su sabor, prefería el té y su toque herbal que sintonizaba cuerpo y mente en una misma frecuencia; algo que, con el paso de los años, se le había hecho inmensamente necesario para sobrevivir a las palizas inhumanas en las que se transformaba su día a día.

Nunca había sido una mujer vaga ni de las de estarse quietas… pero debía de reconocer que muchas noches se iba a la cama literalmente muerta de cansancio ya que, por mucha vitalidad que tuviera su espíritu, su cuerpo a veces no daba más de sí.

Tras aquel único punto de paz y relax que se permitía el lujo de darse antes de comenzar la jornada, Chi-Chí había inspirado fuerte y, con un ánimo que ni un diamante hubiera podido cortar, se había dado a la tarea de cocinar el monstruoso desayuno que sus dos hijos tomarían nada más despegarse las sábanas del rostro.

A veces se sorprendía a sí misma cocinando de más… hecha evidentemente a la costumbre de cocinar en grandes proporciones para un estómago adulto en el cual, por comida, podían caber a gusto sus buenos diez kilos de proteínas.

Y a veces al percatarse de aquel detalle, el ánimo le bajaba una décima.

Ella era fuerte, siempre lo había sido y, por descontado, no le había quedado otro remedio que serlo a fuerza de las batallas que ella, como esposa de aquel al que denominaban el hombre más fuerte del Universo, le había tocado librar nadando contracorriente frente a los desafíos de la maternidad, la viudez, la soledad y el hecho de ser el único timón de una familia en la cual, si no fuera por la ayuda que le prestaba su padre de vez en cuando, haría ya mucho tiempo que se hubiera comenzado a abrir una profunda brecha de irremediable disfuncionalidad.

Ella había tenido que ser madre y padre a la vez. La que daba ánimos y consolaba, la que proveía y vigilaba, la que se peleaba con los profesores por las notas de su hijo y exigía a éste mayor rendimiento, la que premiaba y llevaba de excursión al campo a los niños en vacaciones… la que había tenido que mantener a raya a los dichosos amigos de su difunto esposo para que no les metieran a sus niños en su complots ni ideas raras en la cabeza.

La que había tenido que mantener un tenso, constante y, en última instancia, tremendamente agotador tira y afloja con aquel insufrible demonio verde de largos colmillos y lengua aún más larga, tan inútil como lo había sido su marido en vida, para que dejase a Gohan en paz y no le metiera en la cabeza más de aquellas ideas de pelear y pelear y pelear como forma de vida.

Porque no estaba tan segura de que su hijo fuera a encontrar una esposa tan comprensiva y sacrificada como lo era ella que lo mantuviese en un futuro.

De hecho, ninguna mujer en su sano juicio mantendría a un esposo vago, sin estudios y sin porvenir cuya sola razón de vivir fueran única y exclusivamente las artes marciales.

Chi-Chí no es que tuviera particularmente nada en contra de las artes marciales _per se…_ de hecho las consideraba un buen ejercicio para mantener el cuerpo sano y la mente equilibrada.

Sin embargo… conviviendo como llevaba haciéndolo entre Saiyan desde que se casara con Goku, ella más que nadie sabía de la literal _adicción_ de éstos por la violencia y el esfuerzo físico.

Los Saiyan transformaban las artes marciales en una droga, el único escape que tenían para quemar adrenalina y aquel metabolismo monstruoso que les exigía digerir aquellas cantidades ingentes de comida… Porque podrían parecer humanos… pero no lo eran.

Chi-Chí había acabado aceptando con los años que se había casado con un extraterrestre… pero lo que no había aceptado aún es que sus hijos siguieran aquel camino de poder y adrenalina y desidia en todos los demás aspectos de la vida.

Por eso exigía tanto, por eso trabajaba tan duro: para que sus hijos encajaran en la sociedad humana. Una sociedad que, pese a todo, no perdonaba a aquellos que ignoraban o se salían de sus reglas.

Con aquel pensamiento se daba ánimos y sacaba fuerzas de flaqueza por las mañanas, dejando listo el desayuno, llamando a los chicos y arreglando la casa para luego marcharse a comprar las provisiones de la semana.

Y fue de éste modo que, mientras colocaba las compras en su sitio a la par que ya tenía encendido el fuego de la comida para ponerse a pelar, lavar y cocer verduras con la radio puesta con objeto de enterarse de las noticias que acaecían en un mundo cada vez más globalizado, Chi-Chí no se percató de la ausencia de su hijo menor, Goten, de apenas cuatro años, inquieto, hiperactivo, distraído y con una capacidad comprensiva y estudiantil muy inferior a la de su hermano mayor.

Un niño, en definitiva, demasiado pequeño y al que se le hacía muy poco caso.

De todos modos, ¿quién podría culparla? Siempre estaba tan ocupada…

* * *

Aquella mañana hacía viento y estaba nublado.

Con aquella simple premisa, al pequeño Goten ya le habían costado sus buenos tres intentos al tratar de salir de la cama hasta que su madre, cansada de llamarle, le había dispensado lo que ella denominaba "el beso de por las mañanas": un contundente y bien dirigido almohadazo en toda la cara.

Restregándose los ojillos entrecerrados y pasando olímpicamente de peinarse y lavarse los dientes, Goten había descendido escaleras abajo con los pantalones del pijama a medio camino entre el culete y el suelo y se había izado en la silla con cojines de la cocina que le correspondía a él, pues aunque peleón era chiquitito como un guisante, para ponerse a engullir sin masticar ni tampoco mirar de qué plato tomaba en una mezcolanza imposible para un estómago común el bacon, los huevos revueltos, la fruta y la leche. Ahí todo revuelto, para pillar una indigestión de las que creaban tendencia.

\- ¡Oye, Goten! – había exclamado a su derecha la voz de su hermano para prontamente seguirle un manotazo en el bracito del niño - ¡No te comas mi bacon, que tú ya tienes tu plato!

Cacharreando con los cuencos de los cereales de avena con miel que se empeñaba en darles a los chicos como parte de lo que ella entendía como una dieta variada y saludable, Chi-Chí había suspirado igual que cada mañana. Allí siempre daba lugar la Santa Cruzada del Bacon, que cuando no eran envidias de que a uno le ponía más que al otro, se iban robando lonchas mutuamente a pinchada limpia.

Y Gohan ya estaba en ésa edad… ésa edad insufrible donde las hormonas marcaban unas ideas y un comportamiento tan contradictorios como enervantes para todos los que le rodeaban.

Goten, al ser demasiado pequeñito, no entendía muchas veces aquellos arranques de rebeldía y mal humor de su hermano mayor y simplemente seguía dando la murga hasta que su mente de cuatro años se convencía eventualmente de que lo mejor era dejarle en paz.

De ésta manera había sido que, al quedarse a solas con él cuando su mamá se había ido a la compra, Gohan le había mandado de un ladrido a asearse y a vestirse y se había encerrado en su habitación a estudiar mientras escuchaba música por los cascos a toda pastilla.

Y Goten, como buen niño de su edad, ni se había lavado los dientes, ni se había peinado y había acabado con la camiseta puesta del revés.

Con las mismas había salido afuera tras pegar un par de golpes a la puerta de su hermano exigiendo que jugara con él y, como consecuencia, llevarse el correspondiente zapatillazo de rigor en el proceso.

En realidad Goten no había querido internarse tanto en la espesura, claro que no… pero su talante distraído sumado al aburrimiento mortal del que se adolecía le hicieron perseguir a todo bicho que se le cruzó más de dos segundos en las narices para acabar quince minutos más tarde metiéndose donde no debía.

Y allí fue donde la encontró.

En el interior de una de las muchas cuevas pequeñas que daban cobijo a las grandes bestias en su etapa de hibernación, Goten encontró una forma tendida y sucia, de larga cabellera oscura y enmarañada y con la piel pálida como la de un cadáver sombreada de hematomas en distintos estados de cicatrización.

Y la forma tendida, abrazada a una mochila infantil, soñaba.

* * *

 _Era otro de ésos interminables días de mierda._

 _Llevaba ya más de siete horas de pie sin hacer ni un maldito descanso y las piernas le latían en protesta._

 _Normalmente el tema era servir en la barra… pero en las horas puntas del desayuno, la comida y la cena aquello se llenaba lo indecible y era cuando tocaba salir a lo que ella denominaba… "El Otro Lado"._

 _El Otro Lado de una barra que la protegía de manos invasoras que siempre buscaban agarrar donde no debían._

 _Normalmente solían tener una clientela muy dispersa entre los días de la semana, pero siempre fiel a consecuencia de las rutas de transporte que los camioneros debían de seguir._

 _Aquella gente ya la conocía y normalmente eran fáciles de controlar siempre y cuando no estuvieran borrachos… el problema venía con los moteros y camorristas._

 _"¡Eh! ¡Te he pedido que vuelvas aquí, todavía no he terminado de pedir!"_

 _Y siempre era lo mismo._

 _Se acercaba, se posicionaba a una distancia prudente de ellos, les tomaba nota… y no sabía por qué, pero siempre se las apañaban para estirar los dedos más de lo debido._

 _De éste modo había acabado arrastrada por la manaza de uno de aquellos bestias hasta que éste la había obligado a sentarse en su regazo como una puta barata._

 _"Mira guapa, aquí tengo mil zenis que pueden llevar tu nombre puesto si me das un besito, ¿qué me dices?"_

 _Y la trataban como tal ondeándole un cochino billete debajo de las narices igual que si fuera un perro hambriento mientras le arrimaban los hocicos de cerdo despidiendo un olor acre a cerveza para besuquearla._

 _Pero ella no se dejaba amilanar. Tras un año soportando la misma mierda había acabado volviéndose tan ruda como ellos en vocabulario y maneras._

 _Así pues, después de un sonoro escupitajo en la cara del tipo, ella le había enseñado los dientes despreciativamente, como un lobo retrayendo los belfos en señal de advertencia._

 _"Que te jodan."_

 _Tras aquello ya sabía lo que venía… porque todos eran exactamente igual a la hora de reaccionar._

 _"¡Pequeña zorra…!"_

 _Es que pareciera que los trazaran con papel de calcar, de verdad._

 _Y con la exclamación había volcado la jarra de cerveza entretanto que la mano que la había mantenido sujeta por la muñeca había comenzado a apretar._

 _Pero aquel cabrón la había pillado desprevenida y la había agarrado del pelo hacia abajo, forzándole la cara contra la cerveza volcada sobre la mesa._

 _"¡S… suéltame, hijoputa!"_

 _"Ahora vas a limpiarlo… ¡con la lengua!"_

 _No obstante, antes de que se hubiera recuperado de la impresión para dislocarle el brazo entero… y si los platos y cubiertos sobre la mesa temblando eran suficiente indicativo de que lo haría de un momento a otro, una voz suave y medida había hablado desde atrás._

 _"Te ha dicho que la sueltes."_

 _"¡A mí nadie me dice qué coño hac…!" Había comenzado a decir el tipo girándose, aún sujetándola… para encontrarse el cañón de un arma apuntándole directo a las narices._

 _Y quien empuñaba el arma había sido otra chica, como ella._

 _Rubia, guapa, felina y con una mirada azul, intensa, fría como el hielo._

 _"Levántate."_

 _A aquellas horas de la noche, pese a la concurrencia del local, un par de tiros al aire bastaron para dispersar en bandada a los parroquianos._

 _Y quien había disparado había sido un muchacho. Un muchacho de pelo negro e idéntica mirada de hielo adornando sus facciones adolescentes. Una mirada que, en alguien de su edad, daba auténticos escalofríos._

 _Su jefe, el dueño de aquel bar de carretera de mierda, se había ido a esconder tras la barra para arrastrase como una cucaracha en dirección al teléfono que tenía en la trastienda. Algo que no se le había ocurrido hacer ni una sola de las veces en las cuales los clientes agredían a su empleada menor de edad a la que, por descontado, pagaba en negro una cantidad muy inferior al salario mínimo interprofesional._

 _"Las manos detrás de la cabeza. Vamos."_

 _Y aquel bruto la había soltado y, a la orden de la chica rubia, había alzado los brazos para depositarse las muñecas tras la nuca cual manso cordero mientras sus ojos no se desviaban del cañón del arma apuntándole._

 _Entonces los ojos azules de la chica se habían encontrado con los de ella… y un mudo entendimiento circuló entre ambas al que le siguió la patada más reconfortante y liberadora que le hubiera dado jamás a alguien en la entrepierna._

 _El tipo había caído de rodillas con las manos delante de la boca para evitar vomitar entretanto se ponía rojo y los ojos le lagrimeaban miserablemente. Así visto, el condenado rinoceronte no parecía tan temible. Y por eso le dispensó otra patada en toda la cara que lo tiró definitivamente al suelo._

 _Tras sonreír satisfecha, se había encontrado ésta vez con el cañón de la pistola de la chica apuntándola a ella._

 _"Y ahora vete a la caja registradora y saca todo el dinero."_

 _Ella la había obedecido muy gustosa y sin rechistar._

 _"Mi jefe guarda más dinero en la caja fuerte de la trastienda."_

 _Con el chivatazo, la chica rubia había ido tras ella apuntándola mientras su hermano se encargaba que nada se saliera de madre en el local._

 _Encontraron al viejo tacaño de su jefe con el auricular en la mano. Un disparo después el aparato había acabado hecho trizas y el hombre cagado de miedo lloriqueando en una esquina._

 _"Seguramente habrá llamado a la Policía. Dile que abra la caja fuerte y salid pitando de aquí."_

 _Sin darle una segunda mirada, la chica rubia se había ceñido a sus instrucciones y, tras sacarle la pasta al viejo, había bajado el arma, la había agarrado de la muñeca y se la había llevado consigo sin decir ésta boca es mía._

 _"Vas a venir con nosotros." Había dictaminado. "Vas a indicarnos la salida del pueblo y luego te dejaremos bajar del coche."_

 _Y así se había ido con ellos, secuestrada y feliz de la vida de estarlo._

 _La Policía sin embargo se les había adelantado y, tras entrar como una tromba y dar el alto de rigor, otro par de tiros al aire después y los hermanos y ella se daban a la fuga esquivando las sirenas de los vehículos de policía._

 _Ella había detectado inmediatamente que aquellos dos sabían muy bien lo que estaban haciendo por las maniobras de evasión al volante que se gastaron con la pasma al eludirles con una facilidad pasmosa._

 _"Espera… ¿cuándo has cogido ésa escopeta?"_

 _La práctica hace al maestro, dicen, y su práctica del tiro al blanco con las alimañas que comían en los cubos de basura de la parte trasera de la casa de huéspedes donde residía era a éstas alturas bastante avanzada._

 _Y así, sacando medio cuerpo por una de las ventanillas del coche como en las películas, había apuntado a los neumáticos de los coches de policía y había hecho blanco._

 _Aquello les había permitido escapar sin demasiados contratiempos y con ventaja._

 _Diez minutos de silencio después, tras dejar atrás kilómetros de asfalto, el chico había hablado sin mirarla._

 _"Y ahora… ¿qué hacemos contigo?"_

 _Ella se había encogido de hombros, liberada, feliz y… extrañamente tranquila._

 _"Que se venga si quiere. Sabe lo que hace." Había sido la calmada respuesta de la chica rubia girando un rostro afable y tranquilo hacia ella, sus cabellos de oro refulgiendo a la luz de la luna en lo alto del cielo como un cuchillo. Había sido gracioso ya que, precisamente ella, no había pensado mucho en lo que acababa de hacer. "¿Tú qué dices? ¿Te vienes con nosotros?"_

 _Y ahí, por vez primera en casi un año a la sombra de aquel tugurio, ella había sonreído._

 _"Nos la quedamos." Había sido el comunicado final de la rubia a su acompañante._

 _Éste entonces le había dirigido una mirada ligeramente burlona._

 _"¿Una mascota, hermanita?" Se había mofado. "Te hacía ya crecida hace tiempo para jugar con muñecas de ésta forma."_

 _Ella había fruncido el ceño._

 _"Cierra el pico y conduce."_

 _Y él se había echado a reír._

 _"Muy bien, peluche…" Había comenzado de nuevo, dirigiéndose ésta vez a ella directamente por primera vez. "Dinos entonces, ¿cómo te llamas?"_

* * *

El chasquido de una ramita al ser pisada la despertó violentamente de su reposo y, sin mirar siquiera lo que hacía, dejó volar a ciegas otra de aquellas oleadas brutales que socavó un pequeño cráter en el suelo justo a un centímetro de los pies de un muy sorprendido niño con el pelo desordenado que se quedó mirando el socavón del suelo como si no creyera lo que vieran sus ojos para después pestañear repetidas veces y observar a la asustada chica frente a él pegarse a la pared de roca de la cueva jadeando como un perro y mirándole con los ojos como platos.

Tras darle otra mirada al boquete del suelo y regresar sus ojos a la chica, el niño sonrió.

\- ¡Oooh! – exclamó alborozado - ¡Qué guay! ¿Has hecho tú eso? ¿Es una técnica?, ¿cuál es?

La joven, temblando como una hoja, le dio una mirada de incredulidad.

\- ¿Crees que yo podría hacerlo también si me enseñas? – inquirió el infante señalándose a sí mismo de forma por completo inocente.

Tragando saliva en abundancia, la chica despejó la niebla que se había apoderado de su mente y le examinó cuidadosamente: aquella criatura chiquitina, con los pelos locos y la mirada de un dulce borreguito era simplemente un crío que contaría… ¿qué?, ¿tres o cuatro años…?

Repentinamente, como si le acabaran de vaciar un balde de agua fría en la cabeza, se percató… que había estado a un _tris_ de matar a una criatura tan tierna e indefensa como un cervatillo.

La revelación le generó un amargo nudo en la garganta que se dispuso a tragarse con mucho esfuerzo mientras los ojos comenzaban a escocerle hasta que al final la visión se le tornó borrosa.

\- ¡Ay, no… no llores! – exclamó el niño al verla caerse de culo al suelo y abrazarse las rodillas contra el pecho. Inmediatamente se acercó a ella y la chica pegó un respingo cuando le depositó una manita sobre las rodillas – No llores, por favor… no voy a hacerte daño.

Las palabras del crío despertaron en ella algo que había olvidado hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo podía… siquiera aquel tierno cordero pensar que podría hacerle daño a ella? De los dos, él no era el monstruo aquí…

 _"¡Su hija es un ser anormal, es… es un monstruo! ¡Miren cómo dejó a mi niño!, ¡se lo han tenido que llevar en camilla al hospital!"_

El recuerdo de aquello sólo aumentó su llanto entretanto se hacía un ovillo en el suelo como un gato deseando que todo aquello, su hambre, su dolor y su miseria desaparecieran al cerrar los ojos.

Pero la manita del niño encontró unas hebras de cabello sucio que se le habían metido en los ojos y se las apartó con un cuidado y un cariño que hacía demasiado tiempo no le prodigaban.

Abriendo los ojos perlados de lágrimas, se quedó observando al infante arrodillarse a su lado, sonriente como aquellas galletas de chocolate con caritas que tanto le gustaban de pequeña.

\- Venga, ya no llores más, ¿sí? – le dijo con aquella vocecita destilando candor y simpatía por cada poro – Lloras porque tienes pupa, ¿verdad que sí?

Y tomando una de las manos temblorosas de ella, examinó los cortes y moratones que ésta lucía.

\- ¿Te has caído entonces? – preguntó la criatura de nuevo - ¿Estás sola?

Tratando de calmarse, la joven asintió despacio. Aquel era el primer contacto realmente amigable desde que saliera de aquel tanque horrible donde había estado flotando en el frío de aquel líquido inmundo y llena de agujas por doquier. La experiencia de que alguien le hablase normal y sin pretender nada de ella se le antojaba… sumamente sedante tras toda la tensión acumulada.

El repentino crujido de su estómago retrajo aquel momentáneo bienestar a la vergüenza. Hacía un día que se le habían agotado las provisiones y se había estado alimentando básicamente de las hojas de los arbustos como un rumiante.

\- ¡Tienes hambre!, ¡pobrecita! – exclamó el niño acariciando su mano entre las suyas chiquitinas - ¡Yo te traeré algo de comer! – añadió para, tras ponerse en pie, salir escopetado por donde había venido.

Parpadeando un par de veces, casi creyendo que lo que acababa de suceder había sido fruto de su imaginación, permaneció tumbada en aquella misma postura hasta que se quedó dormida de nuevo.

No obstante, a la media hora la despertó de nuevo aquella maravillosa alucinación de negros cabellos revueltos.

Y traía consigo la aún más maravillosa alucinación de comida traducida en varios pastelillos de carne fríos envueltos en un paño de la cocina y una bolsa de _snacks_ que había sustraído a traición de la cocina mientras su madre fregaba los cacharros del desayuno.

\- ¡Come, come! – le instó la vocecita dulce del pequeño mientras desenvolvía el paño de la cocina y tomaba también uno de los pastelillos de carne para llevárselo a la boca golosamente – Los hizo mi mamá ayer, ¡están muy ricos!

Y ella, aún no creyéndose que aquello fuera del todo real, tomó una de las ricas ofrendas y se la llevó a los labios casi con miedo.

Aquello sabía a gloria pura.

Y mientras los dos masticaban en silencio, el chiquillo abrió la bolsa de _snacks_ y se la tendió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Si tienes más hambre te traeré luego más comida. – ofreció sencillamente – También te puedo traer una manta si tienes frío. ¡Te voy a cuidar muy bien, ya verás! – finalizó entusiasmado.

Al final aquel día gris no había resultado tan aburrido después de todo.

* * *

Habían quedado a las afueras, por uno de aquellos parques de los que tanto le gustaban a su hermano.

Llevaban un tiempo sin saber el uno del otro, pero la comunicación siempre había fluido de un modo más o menos intermitente con los años desde que se separaran.

Sin embargo, hasta la fecha, tras su separación jamás habían vuelto a verse cara a cara.

No es que tampoco tuviera demasiado interés en mezclar a su marido con su hermano tras todo lo que había ocurrido en el torneo de Célula. Todavía todo aquello le resultaba confuso hasta a ella. Ni siquiera hubiera sabido explicarle a su hermano las razones que le habían llevado a casarse con Krillín ya que hasta ella misma las ignoraba.

\- Cuánto tiempo sin verte, hermanita.

Girándose en el aire, suspendidos como estaban para evitarse oídos indiscretos, la mujer biónica encontró el azul de los ojos de su gemelo a apenas unos metros de distancia.

No había cambiado nada.

\- Te veo bien. – dijo él cruzándose de brazos – Idéntica, de hecho, que la última vez.

\- Dale las gracias al cerdo de Gero por eso. – replicó ella secamente – Pero no te he llamado para intercambiar galanterías. Tenemos un problema.

Su hermana, como siempre, directa al grano.

\- ¿Qué clase de problema? – inquirió él frunciendo el ceño.

Y a la rubia le tomó un instante contestar.

\- Ella aún sigue con vida. – fue su réplica.

La mirada fría de su hermano recobró durante el más breve de los instantes aquella vulnerabilidad que con tanto ahínco había tratado de esconder siendo adolescente.

\- ¿Ella…? – comenzó, casi como si no se atreviera a completar la frase.

Y su hermana le clavó directas las pupilas a las suyas.

\- Gero nos mintió. – declaró tras otro silencio – Ella está ahí fuera, _viva_ , y no sé qué le hicieron… pero sí sé lo que ha hecho. Y no es nada bueno.

\- ¿Ahora te preocupan las repercusiones de lo que hicimos años atrás? – preguntó él - ¿Te preocupa acaso que la pillen y comience a relatar nuestras andanzas por la costa?

La mirada de ella se endureció.

\- Era nuestra amiga. – objetó – Y la dejamos tirada.

\- Era _tu amiga_ , no la mía. – replicó él.

Otro silencio.

\- Tras tantos años… y aún sigues siendo igual de cínico. ¿Todavía lees a Nietzche, cerebrito?, ¿aún sigues pensando que a los más débiles se ha de dejarlos morir?

La mirada endurecida de él no dejó traslucir absolutamente nada.

\- Entonces quizás tengas suerte. – prosiguió ella – Porque se ha vuelto fuerte… mucho más de lo que te imaginas. Y está sola y fuera de control. Tiene ya su propio recuento de cadáveres.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que yo le haga?

La rubia tomó aire.

\- Ayúdame a buscarla. – dijo – Los Guerreros Z están ya tras ella y preferiría que la encontrásemos nosotros primero antes de que la hagan pedazos… o ella les haga pedazos a ellos.

\- Vaya, te has vuelto muy solidaria últimamente. – se mofó él descruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Vas a ayudarme sí o no?

Y él rió. Rió no porque verdaderamente el asunto le pareciera divertido… sino porque llevaba toda la vida riéndose de las no pocas desgracias que les habían acaecido a su hermana y a él desde que tuvieran uso de razón.

Porque era el único mecanismo de defensa que conocía.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Y otro capítulo más que he escrito con prisas y que, más tarde y como he hecho con el anterior, tendré que revisar U.U_

 _Y nada, gracias a Yami no ojo por su Favorito, espero que a los que me leéis os vaya gustando el desarrollo, que sé que es lento pero va fluyendo._

 _¡Muchas gracias y nos vemos!_


End file.
